


Boy's Night In

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cock Worship, Coming Out, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Showers, Undressing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom comes over to have a movie night with Marco, and they got the whole place to themselves.





	1. An Unexpected Change In Events

**Author's Note:**

> Was already working on this project while i worked on the last work, got most of it done, but still have more to write.  
> This one was getting so long i needed to separate it into multiple chapters, so i suppose you'll have to be patient with each update.
> 
> Though i will say, the more comments i get, and the more kudos i get, the sooner the finished chapters will come in.  
> So if you want the next part sooner, better leave some love down below <3
> 
> Also, I will probably go back and edit chapters every once in awhile to either make them flow better, or fix errors, so if you notice changes whenever you return, yeah don't be surprised.  
> But it's to improve my writing so it's all for better when i make any edits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco starts a movie night with Tom, things escalated.

Marco quickly set out the plate of nachos on the table in front of the couch, scratching out "Snacks" on his notepad before checking his compact for Tom's text. Nothing yet. The boy sighed, he was getting too worked up over Tom coming over for something as simple as a movie night. They have had plenty of those nights before and he still found himself getting nervous and going over the top to make sure everything was neat and orderly for his friend's visits. Maybe it had to do with the fact Marco wanted to be responsible since he and tom were in charge of the house tonight, maybe it had to do with tom being a prince, or maybe marco was just being his normal paranoid himself as per usual.  
  
What he did know though, was Tom was one of his best friends in the whole world, and he couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
He finished checking off his list, making sure the pillows of the couch were extra fluffy, before sitting down in relief just as his phone began to ring.  
  
A text from the demon himself.  
  
_Tom: On my way, sry, my dad sorta held me up a bit._  
  
Marco didn't even have time to text back as Tom teleported into the living room, startling the human. "Tom! Geez dude, don't you even use a door?", Tom laughed, "C'mon, if you had powers like mine, you know you'd be taking full advantage of them too...besides...don't you have anything to say about my outfit..?". Marco relaxed, standing up as he looked his friend up and down, he could see he wasn't wearing his usual armband, but it was clear what tom **_actually_   **wanted Marco to acknowledge. "You're wearing my hoodie again..", the demon only smiled, "Sorry about ripping off the sleeves, but honestly i think it looks pretty darn good on me....don't you think?". His friend rolled his eyes, "Well it certainly does show off your tattoo pretty well at least...", only prompting tom to poke him.  
  
"Aww c'mon marco, even  _ **you**_ have to admit it looks cool this way, like i said, i could modify yours as well if you want y-", before he could finish marco pulled on said hoodie and hugged his best friend, arms wrapping around him and head resting on his shoulder, "Shut up tom....", The prince laughed as he hugged marco back, "I'm happy to see you too diaz....you ready for movie night?". Marco sighed, "Yeah guess i am, i already got the nachos ready and I already picked out our movie for tonight...my parents already left for their 8 hour foreign movie marathon , my brother is spending the weekend with my grandparents, and Star's on a trip with her mom, so.....the house is all ours.."  
  
So many people came and went from this house marco almost never realized just how rare it was to have the house completely to themselves. Even if his parents weren't here, Star was usually upstairs or Marco had to put his brother to bed. But no, this time it was just them, no responsibilities, no rules, just them hanging out like they used to and having a ton of fun. And coming from a high kingdom full of rules Tom was sure to like this setup.  
  
Tom gawked at the platter of nachos, instantly grabbing some to shove into his mouth, "Awesome!!! Let's get this party on!"  
  
Marco pawed his shirt, still a bit nervous but taking a deep breath. He needed to relax, he and tom were gonna have a great time after all, they always had fun laughing at bad movies and enjoying cheesy fight scenes, he needed to stop being such a stick in the mud. Tom, being royalty, had probably been looking forward to this all day, and why in the world was he so nervous about anyway? He shook off his thoughts and got the movie into the DVR as Tom took a lounging seat on the couch.  
  
He patted a spot next to him as marco grabbed the remote, shoving some more nachos into his mouth. "Dude! No way! You got Code: X-17!!!? That's awesome, wasn't this movie like impossible to get tickets to?", Marco took a seat next to him and grabbed some nachos himself as the movie began playing, "Yea, probably why i waited for it to come out on DVD, It probably would've been cool to see in in theaters but that's what happens when too much is going on in your life and everyone makes it to this stuff before you do....just our luck i suppose...".  
  
"Aww marco, c'mon, chin up, honestly hanging out with you is way more fun then spending time in a theater full of whining kids anyway!", Marco glanced over to him, his gaze was so warm, or maybe that was just his body heat. But marco relaxed as tom put a hand on marco's shoulder, "Yeah, sorry for acting so weird there, let's just get to watching the movie, i honestly am just glad we get to hang out tonight.....I kinda needed a night off as per usual..".  
  
Tom punched his shoulder, "Honestly, me too, c'mon...let's make some bets on who dies...".  
  
Marco smiled, he needed to relax, tom was here and they were going to have a great time together.  
  
-  
  
"WOAHHHH!", Tom clutched the pillow to his chest, "Ok, i'll give the film credit, i didn't see that one coming....like, thank god i wasn't spoiled already, i would've been so pissed if some dingus in the underworld ruined this movie for me. How about you marco? I hear earth is so chatty....". Marco chewed on the nachos in his mouth though, appearing to not even be listening to a word tom was saying, "Uh marco? Are you ok?". Marco snapped put of it and rubbed his head, "Oh, uh...sorry Tom...didn't mean to phase out there....". Tom put the pillow down and his face shifted to one of extreme concern, "Marco? Is everything alright? I mean, i don't mean to sound pushy it's just normally both of us like to joke and chat during movies but...you haven't spoken in 20 minutes....did something happen?".  
  
Marco stared into his crimson eyes before awkwardly turning away, "No no, it's nothing, don't worry about it....". But Tom was stubborn, and he didn't let up, crossing his arms, "C'mon marco, don't even try and lie to me, what's going on?". But Marco turned away even further, "No Tom, it doesn't-".  
  
"Marco, if it's a big deal to you, i'm sure it matters....", The human gave in, "I'm sorry, it's just.....ughhh, I guess i've been worried, about.....ok i'll just spit it out....i may have...kinda just...figured out i might...be bisexual?", he shut his eyes tight, but Tom didn't laugh. In fact, marco felt his arms wrap around him, "Dude really? That's it? That's nothing to be freaking out about! In fact that's super awesome!". He released Marco and Marco let out an embarrassed laugh and a reddened face, "You really think so?".  
  
"Dude, of course I do!", Tom smiled, fangs flashing, "How'd you find out..?". Marco hugged his knees close, "I guess i just sorta thought about maybe asking out a guy since my luck with girls hasn't been.....great per say, with the jackie and star fiasco, so i thought about it and.....i kinda really wanna do it?". The demon's ears flickered, he ruffled up marco's hair playfully, "That's great dude, you know anyone you're gonna ask out?". But the human sighed, "No it's...well...I'm worried...What if i make a fool of myself tom? I mean, what if people make fun of me for liking a guy or...I get rejected?"  
  
"Dude, c'mon, you're great, you're funny, you got great taste in music, got a great singing voice, and of course you're attractive! They would be an idiot to turn down a date from you! ", Marco couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little as tom said that, "And besides, I can help, i mean.....no one can help out better with asking out guys then a guy right? I'll be your master wing-man.". He winked and the human gave a weak laugh, "Tom, i appreciate the help, and.....it's really sweet you think of me that way but....i dunno if you can really help me with stuff like that..".  
  
"Why not?", Tom's smile suddenly faded, "You doubting my dating skills? I mean, i guess me and star could've been better but-".  
  
"No Tom it's just....I just don't know if i could ask out a guy, or....kiss a guy, It's just....I dunno if you can help me like that...", He almost wanted to hide in his hoodie, "I mean, Tom, you're funny, charming, kinda annoying sometimes, but loyal....attractive....". Marco stopped himself as Tom's face also turned red, " ** _But_ ** i don't wanna make you if you don't want to, i mean, it could make things weird between us and you're not even into guys and-".  
  
Tom's hand covered marco's mouth suddenly, "Marco, you're my best friend, but don't act like you know everything about me....I....I-I'm pansexual....". Marco's eyes widened, "Yeah, So don't act like somehow i wouldn't understand, I....I've thought about guys....like that too. In fact, it's why I was held up earlier, my dad knows about it and he keeps asking if that means I've found like...a boyfriend or something yet...". Tom laughed, but only weakly, a frown on his face, "But....I-I don't know much about dating a guy either.....but....I want to help! I mean, you're my best friend and we're both dealing with....similar things and I kinda just....I dunno....".  
  
"You...want us to learn  _ **together**_?", Marco finished for him.  
  
Tom faced towards him, "Wait, uh, you mean kissing? Right? I uh....well yeah, if you want, i mean friends help each other out and this would help both of us....it's uh....it's what friends do right?". The human smiled, the movie silent to him now, "You're so awkward tom...". Tom laughed, "You're way worse marco, don't call me out right now, we literally both just came out to each other! And besides...you know my experience with friends before...I-I just..pft..wanna make sure...". Marco chuckled with him, as he looked tom up and down, actually now that he actually thought about it, tom was right about the hoodie on him.  
  
And his smile was almost magical, even with the sharp teeth.  
  
Not to mention his eyes were lovely, like rubies.  
  
He must've looked a little odd as tom blushed  and a hand came up to run through his pink hair, ".....What? Marco....everything ok...you're staring?." Now that marco thought about it, why had he been so nervous earlier today about tom coming over? Tom coming over wasn't something he needed to go overboard about and yet......as Marco looked him over again, his heart thumped and the pieces fell into place one by one. "Marco? Hey, it's totally cool if you don't want to...I-I..", Tom stopped speaking as marco suddenly got a little closer.  His hands came forward, and they rested on tom's face, "No I-I want to I....", They looked into each other's eyes before they got closer, eyelids closing, "Let's just.....".  
  
"Just...?", Tom's eyes were staring at the human's lips one second, next second their mouths were connected. Marco holding Tom's face closer to his when he felt the other boy's tongue meet his own, when they suggested this marco was just thinking about a small kiss on the lips, but instead when he pushed the demon's lips to his....his kisses turned more needy, more hungry. They separated moments later and through lidded eyes, Tom smiled, "Huh....I-I....I didn't think you had it in you, butttt I think you forgot whose supposed to be helping  _ **you**_ here diaz...." And next thing marco knew Tom leaned forward to kiss marco again himself, trapping his lips in his as his tongue reentered his mouth. Marco had no idea how they ended up here, but he strangely didn't mind it, kissing tom back.  
  
His hands clawed at tom's red hoodie before wrapping around him to get even closer to the demon. Tom in turn pulled on marco's hair, they both breathed through their noses, refusing to let up from their heavy kisses. And Marco hands started moving their way down, lower, and lower. His hands felt all the way down to land on tom's butt only for marco to feel something moving, and for tom to momentarily freak out and pull away from the human. A little spit lingering on their bottom lips as they did so, "M-marco, y-you...wait...we...".  
  
Marco suddenly turned bright red and started to panic, "I-I'm sorry, w-we were kissing and i thought...no i got too carried away and....my god Tom i'm so sorry, i probably made you feel really uncomfortable an-". Then Tom started to panic, "Wait no Marco, it's...it's not that I-I didn't like it it's....no...i'm sorry, now I sound like an asshole...Y-You were...", Marco grabbed his hands, "No, no it's fine...I was the one who was out of line...I-I didn't..!". Tom ran a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have kissed you back I-I", but marco wasn't done, "No, I should have never said anything in the first place! I-I...We...".

"Marco....it's ok....I-I....I know you didn't mean to, I just....".

"Tom...I-I'm sorry, I was totally out of line there....you have every right to be mad with me I..."  
  
"I-I....we...let's just....go back....watch the movie...and...yeah...", Tom was looking down at his lap now, and Marco did the same, "Y-Yeah.....let's do that....yeah....". But they both didn't even look up at the movie, thoughts still wandering about what just happened. They kissed, they kissed and they both seemed to  _ **like**_ it? Marco felt awful, if he hadn't gotten so bold, maybe he and tom.....could've..  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Yeah?", Marco's heart beat only faster, what if he ruined their friendship forever? He should've known better, tom was one of is best friends and he was probably super uncomfortable and maybe he didn't want to be friends anymore and-  
  
"Hey, I-I......I....I don't feel like...I wanna watch the rest of the movie right now...".  
  
"I-I understand...I-I...if you wanna go I-"  
  
"No Marco.....It's just...I-I...all I'm thinking about....is kissing you again..I-I....I kinda.....I kinda want to do it again...and I know it's weird but....I just...want to."  
  
Marco's heart skipped again, "Tom, it might be...kinda odd but....I might be thinking....the same...."  
  
They both looked up at each other, blushes still apparent on their faces. Then Tom started to lean forward just a little and next thing they next his hand was on marco's cheek and their lips were reconnected in a passionate moment, tom's lips then trailed over his cheek and his arms wrapped around his friend. "Marco..I uh.......", The human held him closer, "Tom...what is it?"  
  
"You uh...before...t-that was...my tail....I-I'm sorry...I probably spooked ya..heh...", Marco chuckled, "Tail.....?". The demon panted, "You can uh....move your hands i-if you want to....feel it..or something....", Marco's hands, with permission now, went down the demon's waist, then carefully, went down further to grasp tom's butt through his shorts. Something was wiggling around inside and marco's fingers lightly slipped between the shorts and skin, "It's uh...heh...really active...". Tom whimpered a little into marco's shoulder, his hands on marco's chest, "Yeah, it does that w-when i get kinda...excited...". Marco's hand explored a little more till it grasped something, pulling out a long red tail with a pointed tip as it returned.   
  
"Whoa.......does...does it hurt when I touch it?", Tom shook his head, "No it's...it's nice.....". Marco felt along the long tail and he turned his face to tom, "You...I..", their lips connected again and Tom pawed marco's chest and hoodie some more, pulling down the zipper as his hands trailed down until it felt something underneath.  
  
Something  **hard**

Tom at first realized he was going too far and he tried to take his hands off his tent, but then he felt marco's grasp his hands and put them back. Urging him to continue touching him there. Marco was giving him permission now just like Tom had done for him.  
  
Tom's hands clawed on the spot some more hungrily before pulling his hands up, "I-I don't know if humans have tails...but.....y-you uh....you seem to be kinda excited too....". Marco blushed, "Well...yeah.....it's kinda hard not to be when..y'know..with the kisses and stuff?", Tom's hands returned to that spot, "So, Y-you like this? A-are you ok with this?", his hands rubbed the spot and marco opened up his legs a little as tom rubbed his firming length through his pants. "Well...yeah....", tom rubbed a little hard, "It feels nice when I do this?".  
  
"Yeah....", Tom gave him a look, before starting to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, "I..think...I kinda like it too..I-I kinda want to see your tail as well."  
  
Marco's length was noticeable through his boxers, and Tom only could stare at it. Marco was now grasping at Tom's hoodie and next thing marco knew, Tom grabbed the bottom of it to pull it over his head, exposing the demon's chest to the human. "Sorry, I just figured...if it made you more comfortable.....If not I can totally put it back on...?". The boy stared at the prince's chest, the strange part was he'd seen tom's chest before, but now, it seemed...different to Marco, he was so lean but he looked so....wow,"Yeah...you....you....you're totally allowed to do that..". Tom rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry If i look kinda weird....i'm...not exactly like a lot of other guys out there...". But Marco just stared, "I think you look great how you are...".The human's hands reached out to him, one grabbing his waist and another rubbed against a nipple, "You're so...soft for a demon, heh, that f-feels...good right?"  
  
"Shut up..", Tom mumbled as Marco's hand started to rub the nipple a little harsh then before, "Y-you're so cute Tom....w-when you're blushing..and just....s-so kissable...". Their lips reconnected and the demon went back to the task at hand, palm on Marco's clothed length, "Heh...C-can't see it just yet...we gotta...". He grasped the helm of the underwear before pulling it down, Marco's length sprung free from it's imprisonment and Tom could only stare at it, three eyes in curiosity and wonder, "Wow...y-you...it's really hard already...".  
  
"Yeah, well, that kinda happens when...y'know....you get excited", Marco gasped as Tom reached out to touch it's tip with a finger, "It's...wet.....and sorta sticky....", he pressed the finger a little harder, "Maybe a little slippery too, you...huh.....this...this doesn't bother you right? I-I don't know how different y-you are from well, me..". Marco shook his head, "N-No....it's hah.......", Tom tugged on it, "Wow It's really firm right now...y-you must be feeling pretty good then...huh...?". Marco nodded, "Well, It's...a lot nicer with the clothes off....it's..heh..well, there's just less pressure on it...so uh...thanks".  
  
"You're cute....really cute.....", Tom said, their lips connected again,tongues exploring each other and Marco could feel Tom start to pump him, feeling him up like marco had felt his tail, but his claws perhaps were just a little too aggressive as marco removed his lips just a little to speak. "T-tom..please c-can you...just go a little slower...gentler". Tom listened, slowing the speed of his hand, "You....L-like this?, Marco nodded, "Yeah...like that...". Tom grinned, "Hey....see...I told you, I-I can do this....a g-guy knows a guy right? Knows what they like....", and Marco watched his smug face before kissing him again. How did they even get here? From watching a movie, to kissing, to Tom giving him a handjob? Everything was moving so fast but at the same time the human didn't care. Marco was moaning even louder now, and though tom tried to cover them up with his mouth, marco resisted, "W-wait! Tom...I".  
  
"Marco? Wha-??", Marco let out a scream as Tom watched his chest become spurted with a white substance. The human panted, only to panic as soon as he saw the mess, "Tom...Oh...I-I...I'm sorry I-!", but the demon grabbed his hands, "No marco, it's ok...relax...it's ok...". Marco wanted to hide his face so bad, "I....are you sure....?", but tom grabbed onto the nearby hoodie he removed and wiped himself off, "Yeah..see? No more mess? I-It's fine...how do you feel?". The human panted, "Good...that felt...nice...", and he felt Tom's arms wrap around him, "Then that meant i did something right....".  
  
"Heh...yeah...I guess so...", Marco fell forwards as Tom pulled the human on top of him, forcing their lips together. Tom tasted sweet, amazingly sweet, like sugars and nachos from earlier, his tail wagging around more happily the more they kissed. His hands clawed through marco's hair, enjoying how soft and fluffy it was before proceeding to tug on marco's shirt and hoodie, he disconnected their lips. "Hey....y-you wanna? I-I'd like to see you up there as well....I-If you want...I mean if you don't want to it's fine, I-I just..", Marco, more confident in their current situation, sat back, "Yeah...s-sure...it's ok..". He removed the hoodie before lifting the shirt off of him, "I-I look kinda weird too...I-I kinda hoped karate and knight training would help but....". Tom's hand reached out to his body, "I-I think y-you look pretty good...".  
  
"I think you look pretty good too....idiot...", Marco went back to kissing Tom, tom grasping his bare back now, "S-still don't think i look hot?". Marco smiled, "S-shut up.....", their kisses were getting more intense as marco's hands grabbed onto tom's torso, one hand reaching up to rub a nipple, but the other....going bold enough to reach under his belt. Tom panted, "W-wait....M-marco....I-I....", He let up, almost panicked, "Y-yeah? T-tom are...?", He glanced to the side, "No it's...don't get me wrong...I want to continue I just....look i'm not a normal demon, i'm part mewman too so....a-and my tail kinda surprised you so.....just...I might not seem..."normal" down there...ok?"  
  
"Tom....I-I don't care about that, we've been friends a long time and....y-you being a monster never mattered to me....I-I always thought that was something awesome about you...being a monster, and a half monster too...I-I've never met anyone like you before...", Tom turned red, "S-So....y-you promise not to...find it weird?". Marco kissed him quickly, "Promise....". Tom pulled him back in and marco's hands returned to work, one starting to slide under the belt before palming something hard within tom's shorts.  
  
Tom made a small noise, but marco kept at it, his hands rubbing at it between his underwear and jeans. Tom was right, he felt a little off, but marco wasn't scared as he kept it up. And tom stopped kissing him to use his hands to further help his hand, helping them grasp him, "N-no....I-It feels better w-when you do It like this.... Marco panted, holding him and pumping him slowly, "L-like this?". The demon only nodded as he fell into an array of moans, "M-marco.....". Marco watched his face turn and turned before stopping his movements on the demon.  
  
"H-hey...tom? I-Is it ok i-if.....i....you saw me..and we're kinda imbalanced here....you know it'd just...It might be less awkward if we both were..y'know.", Tom looked down at them both, "Ok....heh....sure....I mean you took off your shirt for me so..". The human sat up, hands on the demon's legs, "Ok, well, we gotta remove your belt first, then shorts...but...maybe your boots outta go as well....". Tom let out a weak laugh "Just be glad it's not my fancy outfit....t-that's a lot more layers to get through...". Marco smiled, "Heh...yeah....", the BloodMoon Ball was so long ago now that he thought about it, the day they met, before they got so close.  
  
Marco pulled off tom's boots, the socks following before he started to unbuckled the demon's spiked belt, Tom could only watch in anticipation, with maybe just a little worry as marco would see him. "Heh....I guess you've never done this w-with a girl either...huh?". The belt fell to the floor as marco unbuttoned the shorts, he spoke softly, "You're cooler then just any girl.....I....y-you're one of my best friends...I....". Tom blushed, "Heh.....yeah....sorry...I joke when i'm nervous...", Marco pulled down the shorts, pulling them off tom's legs to reveal a pair of black boxers underneath.  
  
Tom's arms hugged his chest, "H-hey uh....we don't have to continue i-if you don't want....I-I uh...", Marco was staring and Tom couldn't help but shift a little as marco closed his legs so he could properly pull the boxers down them. "It's ok......". When they were gone, tom's legs were crossed, his shyness coming through full force. Marco put his hands on his legs, "Hey....C-can I look? I just want to see you...", Tom looked off to the side as he opened his legs for marco, embarrassed to see his face.  
  
Marco blushed beat red as he was met with tom's hard length, sitting on his stomach. Tom was right, it didn't look exactly like Marco's, but marco didn't seem to mind it very much. It was pointed at the tip, and had some ridges along the bottom, and aside from it being purple that was all marco found strange about it. But Tom still looked pretty embarrassed about it based on his face, marco cooed, trying to make the situation less awkward for him especially, "You look beautiful tom...".  
  
Tom was still beat red under Marco's gaze, but he was even moreso as marco reached out to touch him gently, pre-cum slicking on his finger as he touched the tip gently. Marco laid down on the couch, head between tom's legs before kissing the inside of them gently. His kisses seemed to help tom feel a little better about the situation and tom watched as marco kissed all the way up to his length, "You look cute...". He gave it a small smooch, "M-mind if i try something? Y-you know...with my-? If that's ok w-with you?", Tom rubbed his shoulders , "Oh..uh...sure......t-that's fine i guess".  
  
"You're so nervous Tom....", Marco pointed out, "Well, of course I am....I mean w-we're....I've never.....", his voice muffled as soon as marco boldly pressed his tongue to the stiff length, moving it upwards towards the tip. "You taste kinda funny...", the demon covered his face with his arm, "I-I'm sorry....we don't have to.....", only for the the human to pull his arm from his face, "Hey i said funny....i didn't say it was gross or i didn't like it...". Tom didn't move his arm back up as marco continued, grasping onto the length before kissing it and slowly putting it into his mouth.  
  
Tom's fingers wound into marco's hair, "Ah..h.....marco...", marco took this as a sign he was doing something right as he took it in a little more. Tom's grip tightened, "Yeah....good....t-that's...ah.....AH.......", his mouth felt as beautifully warm around him, and he only wished it could last forever as marco pulled out , only to take him back in. He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling out completely to face the demon, "Dude.....", Marco blushed, "Was that good?".  
  
"Yeah.....t-that felt nice.....heh...maybe you didn't need my help after all...", Marco smiled at the prince lovingly, "Shut up...". He kissed up his length to his chest, only to take a small detour and take one of the purplish nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as tom pulled on his hair, only to move on and play with the other before kissing up to tom's mouth.  Their bare chests pressed together and for a moment they felt content, only for their kisses to stop as their lengths rubbed against each other. If marco's current lust, hormones and feelings for tom had blinded him earlier, this seemed to be a little more of his wake up call. They had gone from watching movies, to making out, to this .

It was getting out of hand.  
  
Marco froze, looking at tom dead in the eyes, "We....Tom..I-I.....". he moved back a little, only for his length to move off tom's and instead land on the puckered hole underneath it, which only mortified Marco even further as Tom's legs started to wrap around him a little. Tom coaxed him forward so their faces were almost together, but Marco's length still stayed between the other's legs, perfectly connecting with the tight hole.

Marco sighed, forcing himself to speak, "Tom I....we can't....we...we have to stop...we just....we can't keep going.".


	2. Take The Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may have gotten more out of hand then Marco expected, but.....maybe it's a turn for something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, back again with a chapter update, hope you've been excited!!
> 
> The more time i get to write the sooner new ones come in.
> 
> More comments and kudos also make me wanna add chapters sooner, so keep up the work there.
> 
> Also btw, we're seriously lacking in dominant marco in this fandom, i needed to fix that.

"Why not?", the demon asked, biting his lips, "I-I mean.....we've gone this far...might as well...complete the lesson..heh.....hh.". Marco looked to him, then off to his length connected to tom's ass, "W-we don't...we're not protected at all and we're supposed to be responsible while everyone is gone today and....". Tom didn't move though, and neither did marco for that matter, "Marco...we could just...go upstairs if you want and...I'm sure i could conjour up something for us to use and if y-you're worried and...". Marco seemed to think it over, "I guess if we're safe, and careful,....we...we..could try...that...maybe...".

"I guess they don't teach you much about this...at school right?", tom laughed, "Earth schools are weird....n-no wonder you needed my help...". Marco butted his head against the demon, "Shhh...shut up......pftt....but yeah, they always just talk about....boys and girls and....". Tom's hand reached up to touch the side of his face, "H-hey it'll be ok, we can totally use magic and it'll be perfectly safe.....you'll see..i'll make sure not to use anything that might...well hurt us or something...i mean, the underworld has always gotten involved with stuff l-like this...". Marco took in his surroundings, his length touching tom's asshole, toms legs clinging onto him, tom's innocent expression.

He didn't move from his spot, but he didn't seem sure of it, and he looked more nervous then anything. "I-I tom I.....I don't know if....I mean...I want to...but...", he was having too many thoughts at once, and he wasn't sure of what to do now. What was he supposed to do? Normally he had a plan but, everything now was on instinct, stupid hormonal instinct. He didn't know what to say next, what to  _ **do**_ next, and tom and him both could feel marco's length lose a little of it's previous stiffness.

Tom sighed, his face shifting to embarrassment and a bit of sadness despite his retaining smile, he removed his leg's from marco, allowing marco to sit up. "It's ok Marco...we can...we can finish our movie another time, I'm...I'm pressuring you....and...I don't want to make you do anything. I-I should probably go home anyway...it's...getting late and...yeah...we can just...pretend this never happened...ok? It's...yeah....I-I'm sorry...". He started to pick up his articles of clothes strewn about, pressing them against his chest. His tail lost it's excited wag as tom stood up, armful of clothing, ready to teleport into his bedroom.  
  
Marco's heart raced, he needed to say something before he left, anything. If he didn't the moment was lost and he might never be able to hang out with tom again as his friend, his mind racing and before he really knew what he was doing, he got off the couch, taking his hoodie and shirt along the way, and grabbed tom's arm. "Tom wait!", Tom didn't move, frozen in place, but his tail started to wag as marco held him. "Look...I....I might be talking nonsense or have n-no idea what i'm doing but...I..don't leave..".  
  
"Marco....wha...".  
  
"You can stay in my room, i-i'm sure if you call your parents...and tell them you're just gonna sleep over...", Tom turned around, "you sure marco....?". Marco was beat red as he put his arms around tom, "Marco...what are you-?", marco pulled him close, connecting their lips suddenly, "I uh...I guess saying yes....if y-you...still want to...I-I could be speaking utter nonsense right now b-but all I know is I don't want us to leave like this tonight and....I want to...I really do wanna finish".  
  
Tom smirked, "Your room huh? Well, i guess my folks wouldn't mind...as long as...i-i call them first...and make sure to not miss any prince stuff tomorrow...". Marco laughed suddenly, "Still trying to be a great prince huh? Well I can't be mad at you for that....".  
  
Tom's face twisted into a smile, "So...we uh...we going up or not...?". The human blushed and didn't make eyes contact, "Y-yeah....let's uh...T-TOM!!". Tom tapped his barefoot on the floor, flames shooting up to lift marco off the ground and into tom's clothes-filled arms bridal style.  
  
"C'mon....I got ya....it's impolite to force your princess to walk.", Marco's arms instantly wrapped around Tom, one hand gripped onto his horns for better hold, "Tom, There's nothing wrong with walking? Your majesty...? I think you have enough to carry anyway...". Tom snapped his finger and through his powers his shirt, underwear, jeans and belt sat on his solders, nice and folded, while his boots and socks hung off his arms, "That's easier...c'mon...". He made the walk up the stairs, one eyes on marco the entire way, "You're such a loser tom...".  
  
"Heh, star thought it was romantic when i carried her...but if you don't want to I-", Marco pressed a hand to his mouth, "Tom, it's ok....never said i wanted you to put me down....t-this is perfectly fine, and it keeps me from carrying my own stuff..". Tom smiled sweetly at him as he made it all the way to the top, "If y-you need any help i can get the handle if you want I-". Tom shook his head, "No need....I got this...", and by magic the knob turned and the two were free to enter, the door closing and locking behind them as marco was dropped on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, gotta admit, this is comfier then the couch...", Marco said, as he pressed his face into a pillow before turning around to the naked demon standing in his room, dropping his clothes on the floor ,"So uh....hey Tom? Can you unlock the door for a sec and wait here...I...I think my parents have something...w-we can use so we...y'know...". Tom, curious, unlocked the door as marco got off the bed to head out to his parent's room, "Just wait on the bed....i'll be right back....".   
  
Tom took a seat, crossing his legs, waiting for Marco's return and still processing his entire situation as if it was the craziest thing that had ever happened to him. And to be honest, it might have been. He reached up to drive fingers through his pink locks, his hair was already a complete mess, just like his current emotions. He pulled out his compact from his jeans to text his parents about staying with marco for tonight, they liked marco so he knew they'd say yes, though he only wondered how they'd feel if they knew what was about to happen.  
  
He could feel his heart racing faster and faster with anticipation as marco re-entered the room, locking the door behind him. "So, i went looking through their drawers and uh....", Marco was red as he showed off five wrapped condoms in his hands, "I mean....i had a feeling...cause of my brother...y'know...and..". Tom smiled, "Heh...five huh? ", this only increased marco's red face, "Well, i-i didn't know how much w-we planned on doing so i just er....just wanted to be careful in case we...er...y'know..nothing against your magic of course!! I just....think this is easier...".  
  
Tom smiled, "Still the safe kid....pretty sure your parents are gonna be suspicious where those five condoms went.".  Marco shrugged, "I'm hoping they don't notice? T-they got plenty more....". Tom snorted, "Too much information dude...".The awkward boys stared at each other a bit and marco could feel the tension grow, "So....how do we uh....get the mood back? I-I think I might've killed it a little....or a lot after talking about my folks". Tom reached out to pull marco closer to the bed, "Well.....we could start by kissing? If you want...well, that always seems to be how it works in porn and stuff...". A small smile fell upon the human lips as he placed the condoms on the bed and kissed tom eagerly, tom crawled more and more onto the bed, holding onto marco till toms head laid on the soft pillows.  
  
Marco pecked his lips one last time before kissing down the boy's body inch by inch, all the way down his chest, to his light pubic hair, and down his stiff length before falling backwards onto his back. He looked down at himself, he was still wearing his jeans, shoes, and underwear, and tom knew what he was asking for as he sat up. "Better make this even...", he pulled off the sneakers, socks joining them on the floor as tom took hold of the pants to pull down and off Marco's legs, leaving only his underwear left.  
  
Tom, bold, and eager, pulled them off the human's legs, smiling as he took a long look at his body. The look on his face was one of admiration, love, and fascination, his friend laughed, "Can't help but stare huh? Yeah...me neither...you pervert". He looked Tom over, "So...uh....you want to get started or-?!", Tom pounced on Marco, pinning him down, "I was thinking first...Y'know, since you got to earlier....c-can i?". The human's length twitched a little as he processed it, and his hands moves to tom's hips, "Y-yeah...it's ok...".  
  
The demon smiled sweetly before gently kissing marco's lips, then moving said lips down the human's body. They landed on Marco's length and the human's hands wound on Tom's messy pink hair, moving to grip his horns as the demon kissed down the length and then back up it to the tip. His soft tongue flickered out to lick the tip and he made a face, "You kinda taste funny too....". Marco's eyes shifted as he laughed, "Copying me now, are you? Thomas Lucitor, stealing from an innocent human... ".  
  
Tom snickered as he licked down the length and then back up it, a hand now holding onto it before tom placed it into his mouth. Marco gasped, gripping his friend's horns a little more as he took him in, all three eyes closing, Marco could feel his warm tongue moving around the length as it went deeper into the demon's mouth. "Feel....ahh Feels good....", Marco's head leaned back a little as Tom pulled out, only to pull back in, leaving kisses and licks as he did so.  
  
Tom started sucking as he bobbed his head a few more times, before Marco gripping him a little harder and started twitching, "T-Tom tom, wait stop!". Tom pulled out immediately and sat up, "Marco! Hey, did i- are you-?", He was panicking and Marco had to grip his shoulders to reassure him, "No no, it's ok....it's just, your teeth...y'know? Kinda sharp...". Tom covered his face, "I-I'm sorry....I....", The human wrapped his arms around him before he could freak out any worse, "It's ok...I should've thought more about it before I said yes.....don't worry...just be careful next time ok?"  
  
Tom buried his face in his friend's shoulder, "Yeah, ok.....next time....". Marco kissed the demon's neck softly as he looked over to the condoms sitting on the bed, "So....you ready to-? Y'know, if you still want to....". Tom stopped hugging Marco and looked down at himself, "Well...yeah it's just...my teeth and claws and....". Marco looked him over, his length was starting to lose a bit of it's stiffness, hurting Marco seemed to have made tom rethink the situation a little more.  
  
Marco got closer to his face, "Hey it's ok.....what about....i go first? would you be fine with that?". Tom's blush returned as Marco's hands moved, one resting on his lower back and the other moving to his chest, "See....it's ok...", Tom got closer to Marco's face and they kissed, tom reaching over to grab a condom and handing it to marco as soon as they finished. "Is that a yes?", Marco's laughs were warm as tom tore the condom package open, "I'm opening it aren't it?".  
  
The mood was definitely back.  
  
Marco grabbed it from Tom's hands as he proceeded to put it on himself, Tom watching him, "You need some help o-over there?". The situation was so awkward they couldn't help but break into bits of awkward laughter though their dialogue, "I-It's not the same as putting it on a banana in health class, that's for sure...". Tom watched, "You sure that's right, i mean, w-we could still use magic i-if you want....?", but the human relaxed, "Yeah, this looks right, yeah.....it's ok...".   
  
"You're so awkward marco...", Tom said and Marco pinched him, "Pft no, c'mon,  ** _you_** were the one totally ruining the mood here!..... _ **you're**_ so awkward tom". Tom pinched him back, "No  _you_ are! YOU brought up your parents!", they looked into each other's eyes, "We're really not all that great with this...are we?". Marco rubbed his cheek sweetly, "Yeah, we both stink......as per usual. Whoever we end up dating next...well, they're in for a treat...".  
  
Tom reached out to touch the currently covered cock, "huh....doesn't hurt right?". Marco spoke through hitched breaths, "No....feels normal, i promise,....good thing it fits......". The demon touched it a little more, "Y-you can feel this right?", Marco gasped, "A-ah....yeah....".Tom smiled, "It's cute....it's...all dressed up for the occasion...huh....wish the underworld had things like this..", they shared some more awkward laughter before marco leaned in to kiss him, this time pushing him back onto the pillows of the bed, putting himself in between the demon's legs. The two of them separated, looking at each other and turning red.  
  
"So...", Marco started as Tom's hands grabbed onto him, "Yeah.....". Marco sat up and gave him a quick look, "But, wait, First...i gotta....ease you into it....if you're ok with that first?". Tom nodded , removing his hands, and he watched as marco pressed the tip of one of his fingers to his hole before carefully pressing inside. Tom let out small gasps as marco pressed it further inside of the demon, before pulling it out, only to push it back inside, "Does it hurt? I-I can stop if you need me too-". Tom bit his lips, "No, keep going...j-just be careful....It's just....I-I'm new to this...".  
  
The demon gripped the sheets as marco pushed the finger in an out, "I-I think we might need another....". Tom whined as he felt another finger slot itself inside of him, at this rate he might rip up the sheets by how much he was clinging to them. The human between his legs smiled, "Heh...you're really enjoying this aren't you?", he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Tom's length as his fingers continued to push against his tight walls. Then a third finger made it's way in and Tom's hands immediately went back into Marco's hair to pull him closer.  
  
Marco planted another kiss on his dick, followed by a small lick as he finished stretching his friend out, "There we go....I-I...I think you're ready....". Tom caught his breath as he watched marco sit up again and take a hold of himself to press to the gaping entrance, "You good?". Tom nodded, one hand moving to Marco's shoulder, other to move his legs apart for easy entrance. "Yeah....", Tom watched as Marco slowly started to push inside of the prince, stopping every once in awhile for him and Tom to adjust to the new sensation.  
  
Tom let out a particularly loud cry and Marco stopped his movements, panting as he looked tom over. "I-is...are you ok ? D-do you want me to stop?", Tom hands grabbed onto his back, pulling marco closer, "N-no....just...keep going, i'm fine....". Marco pushed harder and Tom arched as the human made his way fully inside of him, he fell ontop of him, moaning "O-OH GOD!". Their chests pressing close together and tom's arms wrapped around him as they took a moment to take this all in.  
  
"See...it's ok...j-just like i said....w-we're doing ok...", Marco panted, holding onto his friend as Tom panted, "Yeah...it....it feels nice...r-really good...". Marco gave it a few more seconds before he pulled himself out, then slammed himself back inside of tom, the sensation was new to both of them but it was a good sensation. The demon clinged onto the human as he started to keep his movements going at a steady pace. Marco felt his own moans and pants mix in with Tom's as he went a little faster,  Tom's legs clinged onto Marco as well, pushing him closer to him as he continued to push inside him deeper. Tom closed all three of his eyes, squeezing them shut.  
  
"Ah...AH  Marco!", Marco could feel Tom's length rub against his stomach, marco desperately moved his head over to connect tom in a kiss. It didn't last as long though as their movements were getting too much for them, they clinged onto each other tighter and marco buried his face in tom's shoulder, the demon's moans and noises sounded so beautiful along with the slapping of flesh and warmth of their bodies. Marco could feel tom reaching over to grip his ass, sicking his claws in the soft flesh. "Y-you feel so good!", Tom gasped, "M-marco...y-you...AH..don't stop!!!".  
  
Marco picked up the pace, obeying the demon as tom's claws returned to his back and his legs squirmed around Marco's body. Tom was tall, which was originally a worry for marco, but Tom was folding himself so nicely, his walls were so tight, the way they squeezed around him was more then marco could hope for. Tom's tail was wagging and moving like crazy and soon enough marco could feel it wrapped around one of his legs as their cries got even louder together.  
  
"Y-you feel good too! You..F- TOM!!", Marco went as fast as he possibly could, pressing his body closer to tom's needy length, already feeling it start to leak against them. Tom let out a particularly loud cry, "Ah AH MARCO! M-..AHH", Tom's sharp teeth sunk into Marco's shoulder, and marco felt tom scratch his back as a burst of cum splashed between their stomachs. Tom was panting, trying to regain his breath back, his eyes dazed as he opened them again to look at marco, "W...wow....".  
  
Marco took a look at their wet stomachs before looking at tom, "You...er...finished already?". Tom smirked, "Yeah....looks like it...uh...sorry about the biting....and scratching...I-I uh....didn't mean to take it that far...". But the human didn't seem to mind as much, "Heh it's ok...but I-I uh....I still need to finish...well...finish.. _ **here**_. Not like...not like on the couch...I-I uh...heh...guess i'm kinda lost now..". Tom thought for a moment, before pushing Marco up, "Well....uh....let's see...", Marco pulled out of him and watched as Tom repositioned himself.  
  
Tom put his back to the human before pressing his face into the pillows in front of him and letting his lower half still up. His ass in the air and his tail in turn wagging in front of marco's face, "H-how about...this? I-It might help...". Marco grabbed onto Tom's waist as he started to push inside of him once again from this new position, "Ah..Y-yeah...this....this is nice......I-I like this". He wrapped his arms around Tom as he pushed back inside of him and went as deep as he could inside the demon's ass. Tom's cum dripping off his length onto marco's sheets as he went back to pounding into him. The tail wrapping around marco's body, pulling him closer as he pulled in and out of the demon, "Ahh..ah....!".  
  
"Tom...AH", Marco bent over over tom to press his lips to the demon's back, kissing a trail down his back as Tom clutched the pillows even tighter, closing his eyes. Marco smiled, hands roaming around Tom's body, all around his back, to his ass, "T-Tom...you ok?". The demon grinned in his lust, "Yeah, it's ok....I-I'm good...Don't stop...ah...", Marco went in deeper, wanting to feel as much of Tom as he could. "This....this feels nice...", Tom mumbled out as marco pushed inside faster, "Y-yeah?".  
  
Tom's moans got louder as Marco continued to pound harder into tom, exploring every inch of his body, "Tom, you look so good.....ah....you look amazing from here...". He took a moment to look down at himself, watching his member push into Tom's folds, how Tom squeezed around him, and he felt himself start to build up. "Oh...Oh...G-god....", Tom seemed to know something was up, opening his eyes, "Ah...m-marco, a-are you....are you close? M-marco? Marco a-are you close b-back there I-?". Marco's pants got heavier, sweat dripping down his face, "Y-yeah Tom i-I'm AHHH", his arms got tighter around the demon, practically clinging onto him as his nails dug into Tom's chest.  
  
"Good..Nice....y-you...marco..c'mon..you...you look...ah..", Tom managed to get out, before feeling pressure start to build for himself as well, "No..oh...Marco I-I It's....Ah It's BACK!". He couldn't keep the strength to raise his lower half in the air anymore as he collapsed, but marco kept slamming into him, whimpering into the demon's shoulder as they both let out moans, gasps, and noises that almost sounded like each other's names. Tom reached behind him with one hand to grip one of marco's butt cheeks, the other coming forward to touch his length as he felt his walls tightening around Marco.   
  
A certain spot seemed to get the most noises out of Tom and Marco made sure to keep hitting it on repeat as he felt himself start to reach his climax. Tom's hand removed itself from his dick, leaving wet stains on the pillows as he gripped them again, his other hand squeezing the soft mound it possessed. Marco hit his spot over and over again before pushing himself fully inside of his friend and letting out a particularly loud scream, Tom following behind him afterwards as they fell into a line of pants.  
  
"Wow....that felt...amazing....", Tom mumbled as Marco pulled out and flipped him around. The human straddled him, his hands next to Tom's face and eyes staring at his lips, "This...this is really what it's like huh? Y'know..with a guy...", Tom smiled, "Yeah...guess so...". Marco went in for the kiss, a small one this time, "There we go...now it's perfect....w-we did good.". He got up and off of Tom and Tom sat up, staring down at the particularly big white and wet stain he left on the sheets just now, not to mention his own situation between his legs and he almost crossed them in embarrassment.  
  
"I-I...sorry about that...", But marco was more then forgiving, "It's ok, I'll clean them tonight...you can uh....you can use our shower if you want...since you're staying over...". Tom blushed, "Yeah...sounds great....uh...we better remove that first right?". He pointed at Marco's length, specifically the full condom, "Oh right....yeah we better take care of it first....". Marco started to remove it and watched Tom laugh, "You sure you don't want help marco?", but Marco only smirked, "Hey....it's just....like removing a sock right? Can't be too hard?".  
  
Marco pulled it off successfully, but not without spilling a little on himself, he blushed red, embarrassed. Tom just ruffled his hair, "Hey it's fine see? We're even again...both complete gross messes from head to toe", that seemed to get a little bit of a laugh out of marco, who got up and off the bed to throw it away. "So, you can go ahead and use the shower, i'll go and uh...clean the sheets real quick...you fine with that...?", Tom nodded, "But uh...what about you? You need to clean up too....".  
  
Marco smiled, but his face was beat red, "Well, you can start and uh....i'll help you...we'll both clean up...". Tom stood up and marco balled up the messy sheets, "Tom we uh....we still have four left.....you can uh....bring one in if...if you want....". Tom's arms crossed and he laughed a little, "H-heh....way ahead of you there...b-better not waste them...right?", Marco opened the door to head to the laundry room, "I'll meet you there......". Tom watched him leave, before looking back to the bed, he grabbed one of the condoms as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.


	3. Never Want To Lose This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were mostly only planning on cleaning up...but....this is a welcome change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate all the kudos as of recently!
> 
> Almost somewhat about finished, still planning out how to do the ending.
> 
> Remember, the more kudos and comments the sooner the update!

Marco's showers were nice, well, nice for a human at least. Tom placed the package on one of the soap trays as he turned on the water to start cleaning himself as he was met with a blast a nice warm water, he grabbed the soap and began scrubbing down, making sure to clean the place of interest as he waited for marco. Placing the soap back in, he felt his cheeks growing red as he still proceeded what just happened only a few minutes ago, he leaned against the shower wall, smiling to himself and awaiting marco's arrival.  
  
He'd probably have to borrow one of Marco's towels for the night, maybe even some of his sleepwear since he wasn't expecting to stay over to begin with. Tom couldn't help with give a small whiff of the shampoo as he poured it into his pink hair, it smelled like Marco. Tom was using Marco's soap, his shampoo, he was surrounded by the boy's scent and engulfing himself in it. It was almost overwhelming , especially after what went down in Marco's bedroom.  
  
Tom could feel himself blushing over it still, him, blushing. Tom wasn't exactly a cold-hearted monster, in fact he knew himself he was rather softer then he'd like to admit. But him blushing? Over Marco? He didn't know how to feel and yet, he couldn't help it.  There was still an aching between his legs but he didn't mind, what just happened had him at a loss for words, but he knew he wanted more. The thoughts of marco already were exciting him judging by his length starting to get a little more erect again, and tom almost tried to hide it with his hands until he heard the shower door open and someone step in behind him.  
  
"Already enjoying the shower without me?", Tom felt Marco's arms wrap around his waist, "Heh....hey...". Tom smiled, enjoying marco's warmth, "Hey....", They basked in the moment for a small bit as water ran down both of them. However Marco broke the silence moments later, "So....need any help cleaning up?", and Tom let out a small chuckle. "Well, I got most of myself clean but.....a prince is not opposed to some help, how about..uh..er....you?", Marco's head was leaning against him, tom could feel his smile on his skin, "Of course....it's uh....that sounds nice...".  
  
Tom turned himself around to face Marco, putting his hands on the boy's arms as Marco did to his waist, tugging him more under the shower so the human would get a little more wet. They looked into each other's eyes before tom felt Marco's lips on his, pulling him close. Tom didn't think he'd ever get used to it, Marco's lips on his, but he'd adjust. He felt Marco's tongue seek entrance and their lengths end up pushed together, and it seemed marco was getting excited as well.  
  
When their lips parted, tom looked down at themselves, smirking. "You're easily excited marco....". The human let out an awkward laugh, "Heh...sorry, I-I can't help it...", He watched Tom grab the soap from where he placed it on the wall, rubbing it against marco's chest. "It's ok.....let's just...let's just get you clean...", Marco held still as tom proceeded to move the soap all around his body before putting it back on the shelf, then he starting to carefully place his hands on the boy's chest, moving them up and down.  
  
Marco gasped a little as the demon's hands hit his nipples, thumbs brushing against them as he scrubbed before going around to marco's back. Marco held tom's shoulders as he felt his hands move up and down his back, until they went down far enough to grasp his ass. He gasped and felt his heart race faster as he looked into tom's eyes and red face, "Heh...gotta get there too....". His hands moved back to marco's front and marco felt them wrap around his length, "B-better clean this ...can't miss a spot...".  
  
Marco made small noises as tom's hands moved up and down his length, he was already getting stiff, but this was making him even more stiff. Everything about this screamed erotic to him and he couldn't hold himself back. When tom took his hands off, he smiled, grabbing the bottle of shampoo to pour on marco's head, using his nails to scrub the substance into marco's scalp. "Y-you can start cleaning me....i-if you want...i'm still a bit soapy...", Marco's attention was drawn to the boy's chest in front of him, but instead the human's hands landed on the demon's butt, moving his hands on it freely with a grin on his face.  
  
Tom let out a laugh, "M-marco....", Marco's hands ran along his long tail up to it's tip to clean it before resuming their position on his back, scrubbing it thoroughly before hitting the demon's front. Marco scrubbed tom's chest a little too roughly, as Tom stopped running his fingers through the human's hair, "A-ah....marco....". His friend smiled, "Hey...hold still you goofball.....", and tom found himself pushed against the wall of the shower, marco's hair was rinsing out as marco rubbed his palms against the nipples, thumbs hitting them before marco made his way to the demon's hardened cock.  
  
His hands wrapped around it and he felt tom kiss him desperately as marco pumped him before his head sinked into his shoulder, "Ah..aH marco...I..ah.....". He panted and marco removed his hands, "All clean.....", the demon faced him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and taking in their surroundings as marco turned off the water. They didn't speak for a minute till Marco's eyes wandered to the packet tom brought in as requested, "So...you  _ **did**_ bring one in..."  
  
"Yeah...well I did say I was going to....I-I uh....I guess I uh....maybe just felt like....", Marco's arms wrapped around him, "W-we should continue? I-I yeah....I thought the same thing.....heh....I just wanted t-to make sure... _ **you**_ wanted to...". Tom giggled, "Y-yeah...I-I uh...there might be..be more you....we.. could...learn...". Marco reached over to grab the packet before stopped, "Oh...wait...we should...we should probably move, the shower is uh....". Tom looked around at the slippery floor, "Oh uh yeah....heh, still the safe kid right?".  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...but...also, I-I uh...we might get hurt in here...slip you know?". Tom nodded, biting his lip as he looked off to the side, "so uh.....yeah...any ideas?". Marco reached up to brush some of the wet pink hair from tom's eyes, "I uh...well....I have some ideas..we uh....we should get out first though...". He looked down at their feet and Tom mutually agreed, "Yeah let's...let's head out....", Marco opened the shower door and he and tom stepped out.  
  
He opened the wrapper, pulling out the new condom, "So...you wanna?". Tom turned red, "Marco, I-I..uh....do you mind....going again? I-I don't feel....y'know.....ready...", tom crossed his arms as the human came forward to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, that's fine.....", He stared at the condom, "Y-you uh....you wanna help me put it on instead?". Tom's eyes widened and he smiled, "Ok...", he took the condom from marco and happily got on his knees, he was about to put the condom on when marco spoke up.  
  
"Hey Tom?", his words made the demon look up from his position, "Yeah?". The dirty thoughts returned to marco's head and he couldn't help but ask what was on his mind, "You can try again y'know? With your...y'know?". Tom's eyes turned away, nervous but clearly considering it, "It's ok, just be careful....we're...we're learning remember?". The demon looked up before his eyes landed on the dick in front of him, his hands fell to his lap and he nodded, "Ok....I-I'll.....make sure to uh...keep my teeth away....this time....".  
  
Marco gasped as Tom kissed the length lovingly at the tip, before his mouth wrapped around it gently, taking him in little by little. "Ah...tom AH...hhh...", Marco's hands went to Tom's horns immediately, the demon's mouth was still so warm, and his teeth carefully held back so it didn't hurt the boy. Tom fully took him inside, savoring the feeling as he looked up to watch marco's face twist and blush, his moans getting a little louder. Tom pulled out, then went back in, maybe someday marco would be fine if his teeth did drag along his shaft but for now Tom just didn't want to hurt him.  
  
He locked his eyes with marco's as he bobbed his head a little more, only feeling more and more excited down below as marco's face twisted and turned with lust. Tom pulled off and Marco stared at the trail of spit that connected tom's bottom lip to the tip of his length as he pulled off, the demon smiled, his confidence regaining, "Good?". Marco spoke between moans, "Yeah...it was nice...you're getting...good at that", his hands didn't leave Tom's horns as the boy picked up the condom again to put it on marco.  
  
"You uh...yeah, yeah there you go..", Marco gasped lightly as Tom's soft touches as he finished with his work, and the demon smiled, "I uh...I think i'm actually getting better at this...". His hand touched the hard object, finger touching the tip delicately, "All dressed up again....heh..". Marco smiled as his friend stood up, placing his hands on his waist and thinking about how they were going to do this, tom was taller then him, which also made the situation a little more difficult, "So uh..yeah....we're uh ..standing up.....".  
  
Tom then eyed the sink behind them, directing marco as he walked over to sit on the sink counter, "Let's um...here...like this....". Tom's opened his legs and sat himself back, almost bending himself a little so marco could access where he needed, his hands reaching out to hold onto marco's shoulders.  Marco got a feel for their new position and looked at tom, "Yeah, this is fine. You ok? Comfortable?". Tom nodded, "Yeah i'm fine....it's ok...ah.", Marco smiled as he took hold of himself, getting into position to push inside of his friend again.  
  
This time , Tom watched every movement, keeping his eyes open and his hands clutched to Marco as he watched the teen slowly push back inside of him, hands gripping his waist now as he slowly re-entered the demon. "Ah ah...god...", It didn't hurt as much the second time around, no doubt Tom and Marco were starting to get used to it just a little more as Marco pushed his lips against Tom's. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in, hungry for more. Tom's whimpers were muffled by marco's mouth as he captured every one and deepened their kiss, pushing tom further down onto the sink's ledge as Marco started to gain more of a rhythm.   
  
Marco felt their tongues against each other, fighting for dominance but never wanting to let go. When Marco stopped his kiss, Tom had already wrapped his arms around the human's neck and his legs had wrapped around his body, "Ah..ah...m..marco....hah....". His eyes refused to stop looking into marco's, even as he felt marco's hands explore his body, trying to feel every inch of skin he could feel as he pulled in and out of the demon faster. "Tom...ah...ah...ufh....y-you....you feel so good......y-you're so....oh...ah..aHAH....", Their foreheads pressed together as marco continued to fuck the prince of the underworld.  
  
In his mind marco couldn't help but think, what would happen after this? What were they now? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Was this still just them "Learning"? But as Marco thought more and more about it, no, it's become more then that now. Before, they might've let their hormones get the best of them, but now marco didn't want this to end. The way their lips fit together, how he slotted into Tom's ass, how their lengths felt next to each other, it all felt so perfect, too perfect to end.  
  
He smirked as Tom's moans and pants got louder, as his legs pulled him closer and claws dug into his back, as his eyes stared into his with love and lust boiled into one. His hands rubbed the demon's nipples as he whimpered, "M-marco...ah..ah...AH don't stop...whatever you do...don't stop!". His head fell onto marco's shoulder, before biting down onto it and making the human gasp. The Human's hand grabbed Tom's neglected cock, thumb pressing on the tip before thumbing the shaft as he picked up speed, desperate to have Tom finish.  
  
Tom kissed the spot he bit and he held on tight, feeling marco push further inside his walls, so much for taking a shower to clean off. His fingers wound themselves in Marco's hair as the human pumped him, his hot breath on the human's shoulder as he felt himself grow weaker. "Ah ah.....m-marco...y...oh...god keep going..i......uhf...ah..hhh...aAH!", He was practically reduced to pants and moans, his claws dug into the human's scalp, "-marco..I...ah..AH marco...I'm so close....I-I....AH oh gosh.......". Marco's other hand found it's way to Tom's lower back as Tom's walls squeezed around him, "I-I...T-tom you're so beautiful....a..ahhh AHHH.!". Marco buried himself deep inside as he felt himself, pulling on tom's length at the same time.  
  
The white substance landed on their chests as they looked at each other, panting, but also laughing. Marco wasn't sure who should speak first but ultimately he decided for it to be him, "Heh.....so much for cleaning up...", his face was permanently red now, he was sure of it, but he no longer minded. Tom smiled, "Sorry...w-we could go clean up again?", pulling out, marco grabbed some tissues to help clean off their chests, "We should've showered after we were officially finished...would've made it easier."  
  
He started to remove his full condom before Tom's hands took his, "Can I? If that's ok? If it's not that's perfectly fine-". But Marco just laughed, "You're so awkward Tom....", only for Tom to laugh with him, "We're both awkward...I mean...look at us...!". Marco placed his hands on the demon's shoulders as he carefully pulled the thing off, this time without a mess, to tie it up. He got off the counter with some help from marco, tail swishing around behind him as he threw it away and practically jumped into marco's arms as he kissed him again.

There was no way they were going back to the movie after this.


	4. Tell Me What This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a bad time for a little break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter
> 
> still working on ending
> 
> hope you like!

They were almost about dry, well at least when it came to skin, their hair was still a bit wet as Marco's hands pulled on it a little from their kiss. "We better get a towel....", Tom arms were still wrapped around his human as Marco got one from under the sink and used it on tom, crying his hair with it and laughing at the cute demon who couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Marco tossed the towel over the shower before wrapping his arms around Tom, "So....what now? I- I mean...you probably are getting tired and..".  
  
"No marco, i'm not tired...a-are you?", Marco let out a laugh, "N-no of course i'm not tired that's why i asked if you were?!". Their laughed as they pressed close together, "T-The uh....the sheets are probably not done yet...I-I...I dunno what we're going to do as we wait...and I...". Tom smiled, "Do you have more towels? W-we could use another one...might help reduce the mess?". The human nodded, "That's actually a really good idea Tom...but uh....I might need to rest...I-I think I need a break before I can...y'know...".  
  
Tom almost looked disappointed, until he wrapped his arms around Marco's body. Marco gasped as his arms were around the demon's neck, his feet wrapped around his torso, and tom's hands grabbed onto the marco's rear, lifting him up, "It's ok...I-I uh...We...we can try something else while you rest a bit...". Marco seemed to be enjoying being lifting up, Tom was pretty strong for his age, he went in for small kiss as he pressed his forehead closer to tom's, "How romantic...".  
  
They giggled, "it IS romantic....idiot......", Marco smiled softly, "you're such a dork....". The human eyed back to where Tom's hands were, "I suppose i-if you want...we can uh....we can do something while we wait...I-I won't fight you there...you have any ideas?". The half-monster smiled, "I have some....I just uh....yeah I have some....". Those chocolate brown eyes were so full of life and love and he could feel his demon heart pound through his ears as the human laughed happily, "Tom...not that I want to..but....are we ever going to stop tonight?"  
  
"Never....",Tom's snapped his finger as the cabinet under the sink opened, a towel floating out and on tom's shoulder, "Now we're ready....". They exchanged kisses and giggles on the way back to Marco's bedroom, Tom using his magic to open and lock the door behind them. "Ok We'll put the towel....here....", Marco watched the towel lay itself down on the bed and Marco soon felt tom place his back against it, laying Marco down before climbing on top of him, a condom in his fanged mouth. Marco wondered when he picked that up but some things weren't worth questioning with tom, he was fast, tricky, and not to mention he was also gifted with magical powers in the first place.  
  
Tom ripped it open, and marco held his waist as the demon grabbed the tan length seductively before stretching the condom over it. Marco couldn't help but like how tom looked between his legs, he could see his body so clearly from this angle, and tom sure didn't seem to mind him touching as he finished. "Ok..so....let's see....", Tom started to position himself, sitting upright and holding onto marco's length before positioning it under his puckered hole, "Let's try...ah...ufh...gosh...AH...i don't think i-i'm ever gonna get used to this....". Tom pressed himself down on the length, pushing himself further down on it, he winced, and he could hear Marco make similar noises in response, but he kept going till soon enough marco was back inside him.  
  
Marco sat up, hands still on Tom's waist, "Hhh...hh....y-you...you ok?". The demon brushed some of his messy hair from his eyes, "Y-yeah...i'm good....let's see....". He was about to move but marco held onto his waist and pushed him down, stopping him, "Wait....".Tom watched as marco grabbed some of the pillows and stacked them behind him to prop himself up, "There...that's a little better...", his hands returned to the demon's waist gently and he let out some huffs, "Ok....ok...ah....". Tom looked around, almost unsure how to go about it before ultimately deciding to place his hands on marco's shoulders as he started to pull out, "You...how is this?". Marco could only watch with high interest as Tom used his knees and body to slowly pull out of Marco.  
  
"I-I...I like it...", Tom's hands reached over to pet marco's hair, his smile flashing off his fangs,"Yeah?". Marco's hands gripped his waist a little harder as Tom pulled himself out to the tip, "Yeah....ah...", Tom's smile got a little more devious as he felt himself push back down onto Marco, "Heh....cool....". The demon's fingers ran through his wet hair as he started to ride Marco in a steady rhythm, his hips rolling up and down as his ass repeatably pulled out and took him back in . His pants got heavier but his smile never faltered, "Heh...feeling good?", he was starting to get tired but he refused to stop, riding marco faster and deeper now, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Y-Yeah....", marco barely managed to get out, "T-this....is is...great....". Tom's hands wrapped around marco as he moved, he was starting to gain more confidence. He wanted marco to feel good, to feel as good as he did right now as he rode marco faster, "Yeah? Y-You....really?". Marco looked back down to continue watching their intercourse, watching tom so desperately push marco inside of him and back again, "I-I can see you so much better t-this way....". He looked so cute, how his face twisted and how his tail moved excitedly, he looked in pain but that was something they were starting to get used to by this point tonight. Tom's face was beat red and he moved as sloppy as one would expect during one's first time, but Marco didn't mind, they were learning after all.  
  
Tom's length was already hard again, pressing itself To marco's bare chest and starting to drip onto it, marco's hands traveled their way from the demon's waist to his chest, admiring his lean tone form as one hand traveled lower to his stomach, then to his length. "Y-you're doing more then looking now.....ah....hh...such a pervert.", but the prince didn't protest as marco fondled him gently, pinching one of his nipples as Tom arched back a little more. The thumb ran over the slit, spreading the pre-cum all over before his hands traveled back to the waist and started to help Tom's efforts. Tom was starting to get tired and his legs were getting shaky as marco pushed and pulled on his waist to help him. Tom felt so unique, so inhumane, and he looked so perfect like this marco already felt himself getting ready to finish.  
  
He hated getting excited so easy, he wished it could last longer. Marco found himself trying to force it back but with less success, everything was fighting against him, the noises coming from him and tom's mouths, how Tom looked in the moment, and every little touch of their skin. Tom's walls were so tight, how he squeezed around him was so perfect, he looked so perfect. Marco was noticeably drooling at their movements, god Tom felt so amazing. He wasn't going to last much longer either if his movements were anything to judge, Tom looked as if he was barely able to keep up his pace at all, though he was trying his hardest to hang on. He was just as eager to keep this going as marco.  
  
Marco's moans were mixed with Tom's, their pants and slapping of flesh filling the entire room, marco's eyes were closed, his mouth in a permanent "o" shape. He continued to help Tom more until Tom couldn't handle it much longer and collapsed on top of him, continuing to ride him but instead clinging onto his body as he did so, he smashed their lips and tongues together, weakly kissing him through moans and pants. Marco's hands traveled lower now, landing on either side of Tom's ass and clinging onto it fiercely. When they stopped kissing they only just held onto each other tight, "M-marco...I-I....are...you?", his companion nodded weakly, his hands in the back refusing to let go of the soft mounds it held.  
  
Tom's mouth latched onto the human's neck, biting down before he could even really think about it, and marco's head fell back as tom rolled his hips again and pushed down deep. Marco already felt the hot substance line their chests as Tom kissed the spot he'd bitten, and soon he felt himself give way as he opened his eyes  to see three staring back at him. Tom's eyes were full of love and pure joy as he pecked marco on the lips happily, "T-that was fun....". Marco pecked him back, "Y-yeah...it was.....but I think i'm getting hungry again....", Tom laughed, "Yeah...I think I am too...". Tom removed himself from marco, taking a look as the mess on their stomachs, "Well...we did bring a towel...".  
  
Pulling it out from under marco he wiped up the mess on their chests, smiling, "This stuff....makes a mess....". He tossed the towel in the hamper as Marco removed the condom from himself, "We still have those nachos downstairs...we can go down and snack on them for a bit...and then maybe....Tom?". Tom was already off the bed, back towards marco, his tail swishing back and forth as Tom grabbed marco's hoodie from off the floor, putting it on and zipping it, it didn't cover him all the way but then marco saw him grab his underwear from the pile to slip it back on. Tom covered up his tail again and smiled at his new look, he felt so nice and snugly, like marco was hugging him permanently.  
  
"Tom..you don't have to get dressed if you don't want to...no one's here anyway..", Tom turned to his friend and smiled, "If  _I_ don't want to? You sure it has nothing to do with  _ **you**_ marco?". Marco felt himself rub the back of his head, "I-I uh.....". Tom laughed, "Dork....", He opened the door to the bedroom and looked behind him, "Get dressed, if you want.....i'll meet you downstairs...". The human watched him leave, his heart thumping along the way as he got up to pick some clothes from the pile to cover himself. He wasn't sure what to pick among the pile of clothes and tom already took his hoodie, what could he wear? Marco bit his lip before his lips parted in a mischievous smile.  
  
Tom was in the kitchen, already chomping down on some nachos before marco walked in, wearing the hoodie tom came in, but tom easily took notice there was no underwear or pants in sight, his hoodie was long enough to cover him, but only if he were standing. Tom got full sight of the boy's long tan legs and his eyes ran up and down them in extreme interest. He didn't hide his blush well as Marco walked up next to him taking a handful of nachos himself, "I-I uh....decided to meet somewhere in the middle...if you don't mind...not like you haven't seen enough already...heh...". Tom suddenly had a hard time speaking, he felt like an idiot, he must look so stupid blubbering over marco like this.  
  
Tom let out a weak laugh, "Heh...yeah....", he took another bite of the nachos, trying his best not to look. There was silence for a bit, awkward silence, both already knowing full well what was on the other's mind right now, and it wasn't the nachos. Marco spoke up, "Y'know, you were kinda right about the sleeves thing, it does kinda really look good this way...", tom's eyes glanced over to him, "I told you....". They were almost acting normal to each other, as if what had been happening over the last few hours hadn't happened at all. As if they hadn't kissed, as if it hadn't escalated, as if the two of them hadn't been in a shower not that long ago, as if all of it didn't happen and was from a strange fantasy they were having.  
  
But it did happen, all of it was real, every last minute of it, and they had the marks and pains to prove it. This might've been the quiet moment they really needed to take it all in, to take in what they just went through together, and tom still couldn't believe it. Marco licked the cheese from his hands and Tom blushed as he watched him, dirty thoughts couldn't escape his mind tonight. "Marco..hey..uh....thanks for...tonight...", The human smiled, leaning against the kitchen table, "Hey it's no problem at all, I love hanging out with you...". The sharp nails of the demon scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I don't just mean that...I-I mean, i love hanging out with you too! I just meant....thanks for uh...y'know...not thinking i'm gross or....being sweet and uh....y'know...thanks....".  
  
"Tom...hey, you're not gross....well maybe your eating habits are kinda gross and when you give me water that's already been in your mouth it's pretty darn gross....", Tom gave him a look and he waved his hands out in front of him in defense, "B-but in terms of your body? T-tom no....y-you're....you're not gross....you....you're amazing....". He looked down at his own body, "If anything, i'm more gross.....", he eyed the counter and he felt tom touch his shoulder gently, "No marco....t-that's not true....y-you're adorable...i got those sharp fangs and horns and tail and....i'm not like that....". His voice got a little more sad, "Monsters aren't exactly the most attractive creatures on mewni..."  
  
Marco's fingers trialed to Tom's hand, intertwining with his, "That's not true...you have like...an adorable tail that moves when it gets excited, and this smile that's almost glowing, and your hair is so soft, and....you're eyes look like gemstones...". He rubbed his cheek as Tom's face curved into a smile, "That's...that's really nice of you marco, I-I uh....I don't hear that alot...". Their hands pulled away sweetly and tom twiddled his hands together, "For the record, I t-think you're cute...like your hair smells good and I like how chubby you always were and you have this adorable little mole....". God, Tom felt so awkward, he hasn't been this big of a mess since her first tried to ask star out.  
  
Marco smiled, a silence between them before he scooted closer next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're welcome.....and uh....thank you too....". They continued to eat up and tom didn't even mind as Marco accidentally got some cheese on his hoodie, no doubt their clothes were getting cleaned before he left tomorrow anyway. Then again, he'd never quite be opposed to Marco letting him borrow some of his clothes just a tad bit longer, for research purposes of course. He silently wondered how Marco would look in his favorite red shirt, strange perhaps, but very cute. He basked in the joy of marco's laugh and when Marco licked his hands clean again, tom felt himself try to hide his erection by crossing his legs.  
  
But Marco seemed to notice, he wasn't stupid, he caught on pretty quickly, smiling at Tom who was sweating and turning his head away in embarrassment. "You ok over there Tom....?", he was smiling evilly and trying to resist laughing at the demon who was failing to hide his erection and instead making it worse for himself. Stupid cute marco, stupid hormones, he should've put his pants on as well, it probably would've hid him better. Tom didn't answer him so Marco thought about plan b, walking behind tom and wrapping his hands around him. Tom was adorable when he was embarrassed and marco nuzzled a bit into his soft pink hair to smell how good it was from being cleaned earlier.  
  
Tom tensed when he felt something hard poking his leg behind him, marco sweetly kissing his neck. "You're cute....", He kissed the spot a little more, Tom was shaking, his warmth radiating off his body much to marco's delight. "What's the matter Tom....?", the demon knew the bedroom eyes marco was now giving him were completely intended to work him up a little more. Marco knew Tom, he knew what he had to do to get a reaction out of the angry demon child, he knew what made him happy, what made him angry, and now, he knew exactly what got him excited. He was messing with him, trying to work him up some more, he knew  _ **exactly**_ what he was doing.   
  
Then again, he  _ **did**_  come downstairs wearing nothing but tom's hoodie, so of course that's what he was doing. Marco stopped kissing the demon's neck, laughing at his embarrassment as he grabbed another handful of nachos, munching before licking his hands clean, his fingers pulling out of his mouth. Tom tried to hide himself harder, sweating, and marco smiled as he seemed to figure out exactly what was making the prince a blushing mess. The human was enjoying the demon's movements, how he felt weak under marco's touch, it was adorable. Before Tom could be so scary and intimidating, but now he was so blushy and awkward, he was acting like a lost puppy.  
  
"H-hey you uh...you need some help over there?", but tom didn't respond, he wanted to hide his face desperately. The human pressed his face to the demon's back, and tom could feel his smile, "Looks, like you're done eating, let's wrap up the nachos for later ok?". He unhanded Tom and grabbed the plate of whatever was left of their nachos, before pulling out some wrapping from one of the cabinets to preserve them. He wrapped them up and opened the fridge door to put them in, smiling as he glanced behind them. He could see out of the corner of his eye, one of tom's eyes slightly glanced to him, and marco could feel a breeze as his hoodie rose up some more.  
  
"I know you're looking back there...peeper...", Tom turned away, red-faced as Marco pulled his hoodie down a little more over his long legs. The human confidently closed the door, "Ok, snacks over....now let's see about....", he turned but before he could say anything else, two lavender hands held his arms and pushed him against the fridge door. Tom looked deep into his eyes, frozen as marco stared right back, "Tom?". "I-I know what you're trying to do an-and....". He was stuttering, both trying to be intimidating and tough but failing miserably. He looked into marco's eyes, but the slight frustration on his face faded quickly, as well as his grip on the human he pushed to the front of the fridge.  
  
Marco giggled, enjoying the show, "What  _ **am**_ i trying to do tom?", Tom blushed at the boy's smiling face, at a loss for words. He felt Marco's hands land on his chest, playing with the zipper of his hoodie as the demon pouted like a child. "Y-you're just....", he looked down and stared at the human's soft legs, there was a silence between them before Tom looked back up at his human again."You're just....you're trying to get me worked up!", the human didn't stop playing with the zipper, "So what if I am?". Tom was silent, looking between the two of them, before something crossed his mind, and he bit his lip before speaking up. "H-Hey marco?", Marco's eyes met his, admiring his handsome face and stopping his zipper playing, "Yeah Tom?".  
  
"I-Is all this....y'know...kissing me...us....y'know...I-I....", He was having a hard time getting the words out, "Marco... d-do you...L-Lo...Lov-.?". Tom could feel himself starting to sweat, it was too soon to ask wasn't it? Oh no it was wasn't it? They only just figured out they liked each other tonight! What in the heck was he thinking? But Marco blushed, looking directly into tom's eyes before placing his hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer, "Do I....?". The human's eyes glanced down at the demon's lips before looking back into his face, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek, admiring how soft the demon was. Their faces got closer, lips almost touching and Tom's eyes started to close, "Yeah.....".   
  
Marco pushed their lips together in a kiss, not a small one, nor a heavy one, but something soft, it felt like love. It was warm, sweet, it reminded Tom of the first time he and star kissed, he held marco close as they basked in the moment. They parted slowly, looking into each other's eyes, and smiled before letting out some small laughs. Tom suddenly felt as if a large weight had been pulled off of him now, his chest easing and butterflies forming in his stomach instead. Tom blushed, "Good to know.....", the human glanced down at their connected bodies, looking back up at him with bedroom eyes as Tom realized his length was pressed up against something hard under the hoodie marco wore.


	5. Wanna Live Like This Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more aggressive then before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love
> 
> one chapter left to go for this tomco shot  
> working on a tomstar one next but i'm never opposed to doing more tomco material if i get some good suggestions to work off of.

"So uh....you wanna-?", before he could finish marco's lips were sealed over with tom's own, his hands already pulling down marco's zipper as his kisses were full of frustrated need. His lips reached the human's neck, his teeth pickling at it as marco's hands went behind his head and egged him on, "It's ok....ah...h....". Tom grinned devilishly as he bit down on the human's flesh, kissing the spot before moving his lips to marco's bare chest, getting down on one of his knees. The zipper was pulled down all the way and Tom smiled at the exposed hard shaft pressing against him, the human's hands grabbing fistfuls of pink hair. Tom kept on kissing the bare skin before trailing his lips to one of the nubs on his chest, a hand trailing to the other.  
  
"T-Tom ah..h...", Tom flicked his tongue against the nub before finding a nice spot to sink his fans into the flesh around it. Marco winced against his bites but didn't pull him off and Tom looked up at him with lust in his eyes once more, "I want to remember tonight...hh...and I want you to remember tonight too....". The thumb pressed against the nub and flicked it, winning tom some small noises from the human as his lip moved to his stomach, to leave another bite, a kiss right behind it as his mouth went to suck on the other nipple. Tom took in marco's scent with pride, letting it engulf him along with his other senses, like how beautiful Marco looked, how soft his skin was, how adorable his noises were, and how tasty he was.  
  
His palm was so warm when it started to rub the nipple currently not inside of Tom's mouth, and marco made a mental note to ask Tom is it was normal for demons to be this warm. Tom left a fresh bite mark there as his hands fell to marco's waist and the demon's lips trailed down to the waiting length. He kissed the shaft lovingly, his tongue licking it slowly as if it were candy, Marco whimpered pathetically as he caught a glimpse of the demon's fangs, holding back from using them on the human's manhood. Marco didn't know what came over him all of a sudden, but as he watched tom oh so carefully avoid his fangs, he suddenly felt an urge to know how they would feel against him.  
  
Marco's eyes shifted, moving hair out of tom's third eyes and mumbling to him. "Y-You uh....you c-can use the teeth...this time....if you want...", the prince removed his soft tongue and looked up, a little nervous, "you sure? I don't want to hurt you...i-if you...", the grip on his hair tightened and the human managed to speak again. "No...it's ok...I-I...I'll be fine....just go slow...gentle...", Tom kissed the length again, earning anohter gasp from Marco before tom slowly took his fangs out. He trailed his eyes up to connect with Marco's first of course, not wanting to quite rush into it without making sure he was fine with the whole ordeal considering what happened earlier.  
  
"If you want me to stop...tell me...", The tip of the fangs made contact with the stiff shaft, just barely touching it as it scrapped along the surface. "An..ah...t-tom......", The blood was rushing to his abdomen and his heartbeat went faster, it was a strange sensation, but something about it was exciting, very thrilling. Tom scraped it all over before his mouth before his lips landed on the tip, taking him in without even needing to tell marco what he was about to do. Tom's lips were so soft, and marco was only more and more turned on imagining him using all of his fangs on him while he was inside of the demon's mouth. He wanted tom so desperatly once again, and he couldn't help it.  
  
It didn't hurt as much this time with Tom being so gentle, and Marco felt his tongue lick the underside as he pulled out, fangs still scrapping the top. He pulled in and out a few more times, making the human moan louder before he pulled Tom off of him. Tom looked scared at first, but the human instead pulled the demon in for a brief kiss before clutching onto his hoodie, "Better not do this in the kitchen...l-let's find somewhere-AH". Tom scooped him up, "I have an idea...". Marco didn't quite like the look on tom's face but he didn't mind where tom took him now as long as tom continued to suck him off as beautifully as he was doing before. He was really starting to enjoy being picked up by the demon prince.  
  
Marco's back landed on the couch as Tom found his way between his legs once again, instantly taking him inside his mouth and bobbing his head, fangs still present as he sucked hard on the member. Marco practically screamed as he tugged on the hair, "Ah...AH Feels...So GOOD!!!". He whimpered into his shoulder as Tom kept going until Tom removed himself from the human, licking him again as he was met with confused chocolate eyes. Marco felt himself getting a little frustrated with tom, was he teasing him? It was currently taking Marco every inch of his body to keep himself from grabbing onto tom's face and fucking his mouth straight up himself right now.

But the demon seemed to notice how frustrated he was as he smiled, "Don't worry, I-I have a better idea....".Tom turned himself around, on his knees as he moved backwards along the couch, hovering over marco and his head back in position over marco's cock. But this Time, his own crotch was right above Marco, who both laughed and kissing the clothed bulge happily. "Huh...yeah...this could work....", He smiled as he pulled Tom's underwear down his legs with slightly harder difficulty as it was in the wrong direction then he was used to, but tom's shaft popped out with ease, almost touching marco's cheek. Marco admired it before taking notice how uncomfortable tom might be in his current position.  
  
"Y-You don't have to lift yourself up like that...if you don't wanna...", Marco mumbled to Tom, who took his advice just a little bit as his front half laid itself on Marco's body and his lower half, turned a bit on it's side next to the human, "Feel better?". Tom nodded, "Yeah, that's...oh..hh...gosh.....", Marco was already to work, kissing up and down the cock, giving it small kitten licks before slowly licking it all the way to the tip and Tom immediately put marco back inside his mouth, starting to drool all over him. Marco then felt the urge as he felt tom's teeth on him, to perhaps also join in on the action, his teeth were much less dangerous to use after all, and he wanted tom too feel him as well.  
  
"Hey Tom...c-can i use...y'know?", Tom pulled out, "Y-yeah....that's ok....", and instantly he twitched when he felt Marco's blunt teeth drag along his member. "You still taste funny....", Tom pulled out to whimper at him weakly, "S-shut up....". The human wrapped his hands around him before pulling him into his mouth eagerly, his teeth and tongue working miracles on him, tom looked back to watch him, and how unfazed he was but tom's strange member and his movements, well tom couldn't describe them as anything other then "Hot". He was barely pleasuring marco anymore as he put him back inside his mouth, marco making him weak as he bobbed a little faster then before.  
  
Before they bobbed a few times before pulling up, but now, they didn't want to stop at all, they wanted to finish. Marco seemed to notice how Tom was mostly slobbering over him then actually pleasuring him as he started to move his hips, trying to help Tom out. Tom glanced at the human, whose eyes were closed as he sucked Tom off, he gave the human's length another long lick, wondering to himself how close Marco was getting. Ah...ah...T-Tom....", Marco panted hard as Tom wrapped his hands and started pumped Marco as he aggressively started to bob his head again. "Heh....h-having fun over there p-prince lucitor?", Marco joked from his end as he flicked the tip with his tongue.  
  
"I-I like...how you taste....", the demon mumbled, licking again, "Ahh...hhh....M-marco...ah..h...marco you feel so good....". The human had wrapped his arms around Tom's body, a hand playing with the demon's tail as he suckled on the tip of the purpled length, "T-Tom...a-are you...are you close Tom?". Tom let out a weak noise into marco's skin, "Heh...hh..w-what...w-what happened to being safe?", Marco giggled, "We are being safe....but...gotta be a little dangerous sometimes..right?". Tom shook his head at him, "You s-sure you're ready for something like that...ah..ah..?", marco smiled, "H-hey..the nachos weren't enough to fill me...might as well try something else....hhh ah...".  
  
Tom laughed again before putting Marco back in his mouth, teeth and tongue providing so much friction, marco knew he wasn't going to last much longer and neither was tom by the sounds of his noises getting weaker by the minute. Tom let out a particularly loud moan as he desperately sucked on marco and before marco could see it coming, he felt something warm and salty enter his mouth, he didn't have much time to react though, as he felt himself clutch tom even harder as he screamed his name into his lilac skin. He was starting to cum as well, and tom must have been expecting it as he stopped his bobbing to await the main event of their current activities.  
  
And sure enough he felt himself release into the demon's mouth as as he glanced over to him, he was pulled off gently to lick marco clean, panting. "Hh....that.....that was good....", looked over to marco who seemed slightly embarrased about what he just did, Tom immediately got up and off of his human to comfort him as he sat up. "I-I we....you....", The demon pulled up his underwear and grabbed marco's shoulder's, "M-marco are...are you-?". Tom felt his gut drop, they went too far didn't they? He should've said something, he shouldn't have even let this happen to begin with! He and Marco went too far and it was probably his fault and he felt himself panicking and-  
  
"Tom, hey...are you...",Marco looked into his concerned eyes and he shook his head, "N-no no, i'm fine i just....I can't believe we....did that just happen?". Tom blinked, "Uh....depends...d-did....was it good?", his nervous expression was apparent and marco licked the inside of his mouth, tasting the white substance. It was strange, and of course Marco freaked out because he just let a foreign substance into his mouth and down his throat, but he swallowed again and calmed down slowly to look into the nervous demon's eyes,  "Y-yeah...actually...it was..... it was fine....sorry, i guess I just kinda freaked cause I didn't see it coming...". Tom didn't look so sure though, "Are you sure? I-I....you looked upset and....", but the human was persistent, "No, i mean it....it was just the shock, we're still learning and....honestly....It was kinda fun....though warning next time might be nice...."

Tom kissed the side of his mouth in apology, "I-I'll make sure to warn you next time....i'm sorry.....". The human kissed him gently in response, pulling down his underwear to let him loose again, "Wait....better make sure you're clean....", and he leaned down to lick the tip to make sure he didn't miss a drop before pulling back up, smiling. Tom blushed, "Heh....y-you were good too....I-I uh.....", Marco got closer to hold Tom, and their lengths touched each other, "Y-you wanna head back upstairs?".  
  
"Heh....might be too far long of a walk for my taste...", Tom joked, "How many times do you think we can even do this? We've been going on all night....". Tom eyed the clock up and on the wall in the room,"Wow....it's almost 11? I got here at like...6!". Marco smiled, "I guess 5 hours really flew by for us....", their eyes turned away as marco bit his lip, "My folks shouldn't be back for a few more hours....and we still have two condoms to use....". Tom bit his lip, "I dunno if we can even savor enough energy even for two more rounds..... at this rate we're gonna pass out like this and i don't think we want your parents finding us naked and...y'know...". Marco giggled, "Well, we could always try? We might have enough time...."  
  
Tom held him closer, "Then I guess we better hurry up shouldn't we?", Marco laughed as he was pushed down on his back. Tom removing his hoodie and sliding off his underwear too along with Marco's hoodie, he snapped his fingers and in an instant the towel and a condom popped into his hands. "Of course you used magic...", Tom rolled his eyes as Marco lifted up to put the towel under him, but Tom didn't open up the packet, instead putting it on the table in front of them as he instead slotted their lengths together, pressing his face to Marco's. He took a good look at their manhoods together and smiled and he started to moved his against Marco's just a little to experiment.  
  
"How does  _ **this**_ feel?", He felt soft hands on his hips as he moved himself against Marco, rubbing them together. Marco head falling back on the couch, "Y-yeah....this feels good...", He rolled his hips against him in response, "I like this....". Before they were so awkward, now there was nothing to be awkward about, they had seen everything now, done so much, and they felt oddly trusting and content in each other's arms. As Tom rutted against him he felt Marco kiss his face lovingly, praising him and making sure he felt loved as he kept up his movements. The sensation was rather strange, but as they kept going they got used to it, enjoying their new shared warmth and friction.  
  
They connected well together, like Marco was Tom's other missing half. They were getting tired and they knew it, there was only so long they could keep all this up before they passed out, and if Marco's parents found them passed out like this together, there was no telling how they would react. "Hey....hey Tom..? A-ah....ah.....", Tom continued to rut as he looked to his human companion, "Y-yes?". Marco pulled their faces so they touched, "I-I'm glad I-I kissed you....". Tom almost stopped his movements when Marco said that, kinda in shock, his eyes were practically sparking with joy and he almost felt like tears were about to start dripping down his face as he held them back.  
  
Tom felt his heart beat out of his chest, more and more in love as Marco wrapped his arms around his neck. "R-really?..ah...ahhh....", His eyes glanced off to the side, "M-Marco....ah.ah....it's...I'm glad i kissed you back.....". He held Marco closer, one of his hands grabbing onto their cocks to pump them together, "Ah.....ah.....". He then slowed down his breaths, eyeing the wrapped package on the table and looking into Marco's eyes, "H-hey Marco? I...c-can I? This Time?". He was still a little nervous, but after everything tonight, he felt his confidence grow and grow and with only two condoms left to use, it was now or never for tom. And he certainly wasn't backing out this time.  
  
"Y-yeah...b-but uh.....you're gonna make sure i-i'm....", The demon nodded, "Yeah.....Of course I will....". He removed his hand from their lengths and used his hands to put Marco's legs on his shoulders, his hand slinking it's way where  it needed to be. "So I-I....like this?", He pressed a finger to Marco's hole, trying to replicate what Marco had done earlier. The human watched him before a hand went down to help him push inside one of his fingers, it hurt, but Marco found he didn't care much anymore. He felt himself start to drool as he watched tom push one of his fingers inside of him, tom was right earlier, it did hurt and it felt really weird, but Marco's lust outweighed both those things.

"L-like this...yeah....", Tom pushed his finger inside the walls bit by bit. It was a strange sensation, inside of Marco, and Marco was starting to tremble. "Ah...ahh......k-keep going....", the other boy was almost worried if he was hurting him, but Marco hand guided him further and he obeyed. Pushing his finger all the way before pulling his finger out slowly, Marco made some noises as expected, but they were good noises, noises that made tom push back inside the hole and pull out before adding a second finger like Marco had done before. He scissored him in and out and Marco got used to the demon's sharp nails and long fingers by the second and he felt tom push inside deeper.  
  
"Aha...ah....aAHH...y-yeah....like that tom....", Tom inserted a third finger before kissing marco affectionately, he was still a little nervous, but he felt less nervous now. Less nervous knowing marco wanted it, less nervous with Marco guiding his hands to stretch him, less nervous as marco whimpered the demon's name into his mouth through their kisses. He pushed his fingers in as far as he could as the human's legs wrapped around his neck before pulling them out. Marco's hole was ready and waiting and it longed for tom's excited dick to finally enter it, to make marco feel complete. Tom felt his heart race even faster  as Marco's hands rested on his chest in waiting.  
  
"There...t-that....you ready?", Marco nodded, "Y-yeah....I'm ready.....". He watched tom grab the packet and rip it open, "I-I hope this works o-on demons.....". Like he saw Marco do before, he started to put it on, Marco biting his knuckles as if imagining how Tom was going to feel inside of him considering how inhumane he was. Tom laughed, "at least helping you earlier m-makes this a little easier for me...", he managed to get the thing on successfully and kissed one of the legs on his shoulders, "There we go...". He took a look down at himself before looking up at the nervous human, "It's ok Marco....we all k-knew you've been waiting for this since the bloodmoon ball...".  
  
"Idiot.....", Marco smiled as tom got closer to him and he helped guide the length to his waiting cavern. "Cute idiot.....", Tom sniped back as he connected with the hole, he started to push in and was met with a rather loud whimper coming from Marco. Tom pushed in slowly, kissing Marco's cheek lovingly as he pushed in more and more, Marco was moving like crazy but his tight on tom only got tighter. "Aha...ah......T-tom.....o-oh gosh....", Tom, in a rather big push this time, finished getting all the way inside his new lover. Tom's ears twitched as he and Marco got used to the new situation, Marco whimpering to himself and tom worried he might've pushed too far in too fast.  
  
"Does it hurt? I-I don't....ah...I don't know.....since you're human....", But Marco shook his head, "N-No no....ah..tom...y-you.....no this...this is perfect....y-you're doing so well....ah.....". He kissed the demon weakly, "K-keep going....please....". Tom kissed him back, pushing his way out of Marco, before slowly pushing back in. Marco was getting wild, and Tom was loving it, his blunt nails traveling all over his back, and the human didn't hesitate to bite at the demon's lips in his lust. Marco was starting to get less nervous as the night went on and Marco aggressive, as if wanting to get tom back for all the marks and bites and scratches he had already left on him.   
  
Tom bit at him back, he felt so possessive over him, he wanted to make him his, forever. Tom could feel his more monstrous side taking over a little more as he growled into Marco's mouth and he pounded into him like there was no tomorrow, kissing tears running down Marco's cheek from all the pain. But Tom didn't want to stop there, "L-let's try....this..", he wrapped his arms around Marco, pulling him up from his position before getting up off the couch and quickly pushing him against a wall, forcing Marco to hold onto the demon as he thrusted in and out of him. Tom was so fast to do it Marco could barely process it, one second he was watching tom fuck hm on the couch, next he was holding onto tom for dear life and tom fucked his sore ass against the wall of his living room.

"Oh...oh...GOD!!", Tom kissed him again, roughly, as he fucked him against the wall, holding him up as the human clinged to him. Tom's possessive growls were forced into Marco's open mouth, tom was going much rougher for his first time then Marco had been, but Marco didn't complain. He held onto the demon tightly, legs on the demon's shoulders, arms around his neck, and tom's hands wrapping around him possessively. Though Tom was going rougher, most likely due to him both being part monster and them trying out some rougher movements and activities, he still made sure he wasn't hurting Marco. Even though Tom was a monster and his monstrous instincts were kicking in he was still his gentle loving self.  
  
His eyes scanned Marco around, making sure Marco wasn't in a very uncomfortable situation and under his breath he'd ask Marco how he felt or if he was going too far. Marco shook his head though, even though he was folded in half, and pressed against a wall, he didn't want tom to stop. Tom was so warm inside him, so unique, the pointed tip and how it hit him was strange and the ridges against his walls was no better, but the human found he liked it. He wished tom had done this earlier, he wished he had kissed tom a long time ago so he could've felt this sensation before, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was the two of them and the slapping of their current love making.  
  
It was Tom, warm, strange, and unique. They were just looking into each other's eyes now, time almost felt like it had stopped whenever they did that, that marco's folks returning, star, or marco's brother were nothing to think about right now, all that mattered was this. Marco's hands trialed down to the side of Tom's face, sweat dripping down their bodies, "I-I....ahh..ahh...aH...T-Tom...Y-you're so.....". Tom pressed their heads together, tenderly kissing Marco's cheek, "M-marco....I-I....I love you....". Tom heard marco cry even louder after, knowing full well he was getting awfully close, he wanted them to cum together, just like before.....how perfect it felt before.  
  
Tom finished, burying deep inside of Marco, his legs were weak and felt heavy. He felt Marco finish shortly after him, making a new mess, Marco smiled, "D-did you just tell me you loved me back?", giggles were shared among them, mixed in with their hot breaths. The prince's eyes wandered, "Y-yeah....I-Is....Is that ok?". He pulled out of Marco and the human got back on his feet, holding Tom to him, "Well I kinda told you earlier so....It's ok with me....b-but uh....maybe take me out to dinner first big guy....". Tom smirked, "So...so...uh...does that mean we're uh....we're really?". Marco's legs and feet reconnected on the floor as he and tom embraced each other happily.  
  
Marco's arms slid down the demon's chest, "What do  _you_ think? I m-mean...w-we were trying to work on y'know...dating guys before and, well...now that i think about it I guess I just asked you out....so....I guess we kinda succeeded...". Tom kissed marco's face, smooching him all over, "HA! See!? I told you i could do this!!". Marco smooched his face right back, "You're such a complete loser Tom....but...a cute loser...". Tom detached himself from marco, carefully taking off his condom, "So..one more left huh?".  
  
"Yeah, one more left...b-but w-we don't have to use it....w-we could always just...save it.....for like, another night.....we've been active all night and....we're getting kinda drained...", he heard Tom throw away the rubber package , closing the trashcan lid in the kitchen. He walked back over to marco and took his hands, "H-hey...i-if you're tired....it's perfectly fine...Tonight.....Tonight has been crazy and weird and wonderful and....well, I-I'm never opposed to cuddling...it's perfectly fine.". Marco admired how cute he was when he was concerned and stuttering, "Hey....i don't mind cuddling either...I think my limbs are getting pretty tired anyway...you were probably right we might not make two more rounds...".  
  
Tom smiled and took a good look at the room around them, "Yeah, though we outta clean the place up and stuff....y'know, for your parents?". Marco took a good look at the towel on the couch and cloths on the floor and nodded, "Y-Yeah we better do that first....", He grabbed his hoodie off the floor and put it on, "C'mon prince lucitor, use your super "Demon powers" and let's just get this place in order.....". Tom gave a toothy grin as he got dressed again, watching marco take the dirty towel upstairs and tom grabbed some wet wipes to clean up any sign of a mess made by them.  
  
When marco got back, he was wearing his underwear now as well, "Bedsheets were ready, put them on....it won't take long to clean stuff up...you just finish in the living room and i'll make sure the kitchen is good...". Marco grabbed some wipes himself and proceeded to clean the counter and the fridge, safe kid as always. Tom eyed the clock, they still had some time left before the diazes would be getting back, they could take some showers before cleaning their clothes and going to bed.

Tom could borrow some of marco's pjs for tonight, then in the morning he could get some breakfast before going home.God, what were their parents going to think about them going on a date? What was STAR going to think? Actually, no, scratch that, Tom already could see the mewman bounding with excitement that her best friends were lovebirds. He reached up to feel his sweaty hair, it was such a mess, a sweaty, tangled mess. His body was lined with scratch and bite marks though marco probably had worse ones.  
  
"C'mon Tom, let's get cleaned off", Marco said from behind him, kissing his cheek, "We need to get some rest...".


	6. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> Bedtime, cuddles, comfort, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading all this!! Means alot!
> 
> Working on my current tomstar one-shot, hope to do more soon.
> 
> Hope you liked this story!

They took another shower together, though much shorter and with skin less contact then the last one, both glancing at each other in the process, eyes never leaving the other's bodies. Marco could'nt help but wonder how his parents were going to feel once they found out how much of their soap and shampoo were going to have been used in one night and Marco only had to hope they would'nt look too far into it. The condoms were made sure to be hidden deep in the trashcans and marco handed tom an old t-shirt and sweatpants for the night.  
  
Everything seemed to be in order, and of course marco made sure as tom made himself comfortable on one side of marco's bed, awaiting his human. Marco slipped into the other side, and they looked at each other, marco looked as if he was glowing in tom's eyes. His eyes were dropping and he looked about ready to pass out, it was adorable. But then Tom felt himself frown, a wave of sadness washing over him, he was so happy and yet....he could feel his mind tear him down, tear tonight down. "M-marco? Hey uh.....can i ask? Tonight...it's been.....it's been strange, and amazing, and.....after tonight....do you think...I mean...do you really want to be in a relationship...with me?".  
  
"What do you mean?", Marco asked as if this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, his arms reached out to wrap around Tom, "I mean, it's.....you know me, how hard it is for me and relationships....and we're starting one and....". His hands landed on his stomach, "I-I....I don't want tonight...to be a phase, I-I don't want to wake up the next morning to find...you don't like me anymore, o-or this was all just us...and that we didn't really-". Marco pulled himself on top of tom, hands on his cheeks, worry stretched upon his face.  
  
"Tom....no...hey, earlier? When I told you all the things I liked about you....I was being honest....I-If i made you feel like...like maybe I was using you or...". Tom sat up, marco on his lap, and his hands on marco's sides. "It's just....god marco i don't wanna wake up tomorrow for this all to be a dream, like some sick joke...M-marco I-I really like you...like a lot....a-and ". Marco kissed Tom slowly before pulling back, "Tom, tonight, everything that happened.....It was because of me....I'm the one who kissed you, When I told you I didn't regret kissing you.....I meant it....". His hands started to brush tom's bangs from his eyes, "I-I always....we've known each other for so long, I-I never....I never understood why I acted so strange when I knew you were you coming over, I never got why I was so embarrassed to talk to you about asking out guys, I didn't get why....why when I looked at you....you just seemed....different..."  
  
"Marco...", The human laughed awkwardly, "Guess part of me...always kinda liked you....I don't know if our past made me think I was being silly, I don't know if I was too worried you'd reject me so I never considered it, But....kissing you....and you..kissing me....heh....I mean, we've both always been losers....but...you've been...you're always by my side. I know Star has been too, but you, even when I fail you don't care....you try so hard to be good because your friends matter more to you then yourself, and you'd never abandon me, not even If i'm the worst friend ever and don't deserve it....T-Tom I.....I-I'm lucky...so lucky....to have you.". Tom could see tears running down the human's face.  
  
"I-I might be rambling, or having a hard time trying to get it out....but i'm not leaving you....I mean it. Whatever we have, whatever we became tonight, I want it....tomorrow....I wanna wake up to you next to me....we'll play ping pong, and watch stupid movies, and listen to love sentence, and eat cereal till we puke...I-I not letting tonight be a dream, I'm not leaving you Tom....y-you're.....you're amazing...beautiful....I don't deserve you and....".  
  
Tom was starting to cry too, arms wrapped around marco and nuzzling his face, "You really mean it?". He felt marco's lips on his cheek, "Yeah, i mean it.....", the Demon smiled as he pulled marco on top of him in a brief kiss,"What do you think our parents are going to say?". Marco continued to play with Tom's bangs, "Honestly? They'll probably be delighted, my mom will probably freak because I kinda get the feeling she knew I might've been growing some feelings for you...".  
  
"Oh yeah?", The demon smiled, "What kinda stuff did she say?". Marco rolled his eyes, "She'd keep talking about how handsome you are to me, and get all giddy whenever we'd hang out, and ugh she was so embarrassing!". Tom kissed the human's forehead, "Well, you wanna tell her tomorrow? After we get out of bed?". Marco snorted, "We're going to have to...won't we?", tom eyed to the last condom they had in marco's desk drawer, "Well, we could always....delay it..a little.".  
  
Marco hit him lightly before rolling back to his side of the bed, "Goodnight Tom.."  
  
"Goodnight...".  
  
Tom and Marco closed their eyes, relaxing under their sheets to finally get some sleep for the night. But minutes later they found they couldn't, tom could hear marco fluff his pillow multiple times and saw him toss and turn on the bed, trying to get some rest. An hour passed, and Tom and Marco still found themselves awake. Marco hadn't heard his parents come in, so he could only assume they were in traffic or late until his phone rung from the side table next to the bed and he reluctantly picked it up to find a text from his folks. He replied to it before putting the phone down and sighing, getting the demon's attention. "Mom and Dad decided to stay at a hotel nearby since one of the roads were closed...so...i guess we'll see them in the morning...".  
  
"Wow.....heh...guess we rushed for nothing....", Tom chuckled, "At least they're safe....what did you tell them?". His friend sighed, "Just that you're staying over tonight and that's it's fine that they can't make it.....i'm sure knowing them they'll surprise us with breakfast tomorrow since you're here....they always get like that when i have special friends over...". Tom smiled, "Well, that's nice....", the silence dragged on for a bit and Tom felt marco's hand grab onto his and hold it tight. "Can you sleep tonight Tom?", the demon blinked, staring up at the ceiling of marco's bedroom, "No...no i can't for some reason...i'm trying to...but i'm not tired anymore and I don't know why...".  
  
"Me too, ugh...I hate when that happens...like this'll happen and i don't get any sleep and then i practically fall asleep in class", he rubbed his face, "Ugh!!!". Tom smiled before holding marco's hand gently and hummed, "When I was a baby and I barely could sleep, my dad would try and sing me to sleep....". Marco watched as the demon starting singing softly to help put them both to sleep and too a moment to enjoy his voice, tom was kinda awkward about singing but he had such a beautiful voice for song. He remembered the first time he heard it years ago when they went to that movie marathon, tom still had it, and marco immediately recognized the song as another love sentence song to top it off.  
  
Marco softly joined in with him, feeling more drowsy at the minutes went on, his words drifted and he felt tom's arms wrap around him as he pulled him close to his body before their eyes fell shut to get some rest for the night. Marco wrapped up in tom's body heat and tom burying his nose into the soft brown hair as he intertwined their fingers together. But Marco felt his eyes wake up only more and he mumbled to tom, "I'm sorry Tom...I just can't get some rest tonight..".  
  
"Hey, no need to say sorry, we can just talk....", the boys looked into each other's eyes and marco went in for a small kiss, his mind on other things, "Hey Tom? You still interested in...you know?". A smile creeped across the demon's face as he looked into his human's eyes, "someone's eager are we? What happened to being tired?". Marco's red face smashed it's lips against tom's again before pulling away, "What happened to wanting to use up our last one before my folks get back?". Tom's smile grew before smashing their lips together, hands on the human's cheeks and using his magic to grab hold of the last wrapped package, "Let's not make too much of a mess this time, don't want to ruin your bedsheets right?".  
  
Marco nuzzled his face, "What'cha thinking?", and Tom set himself on the bed, grabbing onto the human's legs and running his hands down them. "I'm thinking.....about making sure you feel nice....is that ok?', his human replied with a giggle, "Then what are you waiting for? You know what to do.....". Tom smiled as he starting pulling down the human's shorts and underwear down his legs quickly in one swoop, tossing them onto the floor, "Let's not get those too messy....". Marco watched in eager anticipation as Tom pulled down his sweat pants and underwear down enough to set himself free, "Not quite...ready yet it seems......". But that didn't stop marco, who sat up a little to reach over and grab onto him and start stroking, "H-How about...now?". The demon gasped but it didn't take much for him to grab onto Marco's length in response and help him as well, thumb pressing the tip.  
  
"Feels good....y-yeah that...seems to be helping..", Tom gasped again as marco other hand took the wrapped condom from the demon's hand and ripped it open with his mouth, "Here...let me help you". Tom's hands gripped Marco's shoulders as Marco carefully put it on Tom's firming shaft, smiling as his hands roamed it before looking into Tom's eyes, "You know we still need a towel...". Only For Tom's eyes to glisten and he shook he head and pressed his forehead to Marco's, "Screw the towel...". Marco smiled, kissing him briefly before removing himself from him and turning his back to him before laying his arms and head on his pillow, ass in the air, "Well, i'm ready when you are..".  
  
Marco twitched a little when he felt tom's lips on his neck, kissed down his back as the demon pulled his shirt up to make sure he hit nothing but skin on his way down. Marco's back was covered of scratch marks but tom didn't care, they were more then marks, they were memories. Marco felts the hands on his sides trail down with tom's lips as they landed on the beautiful mounds waiting for Tom's entrance once again. He squeezed them happily and with no warning needed Marco felt a couple of fingers begin pushing inside of him. He bit the pillow, for once less concerned with safety and just eager for tom to start. Tom must've felt the same way as he finished his stretching much more quickly before pressing his tip to the puckered hole that wanted him so desperately.  
  
"Ah...", Marco let out a gasp and he felt tom push in happily as the demon's lips trialed over to his ear, "I'm gonna make you feel every single feeling i had tonight....starting with this...". He kissed Marco's ear as he sat up on his legs, hands on Marco's waist as he began pulling out. Marco was still processing exactly what tom meant when he slammed back inside of him, earning the demon a delightful moan from his human. Tom kept asking if Marco was ok under his breath as he pounded into him but Marco only nodded, unable to speak as he let tom continue thrusting into him. "Ah....a..aH....", Tom admired the human under him, hands gripping the pillows and sheets, in utter love with their position. Tom loved his new dominance as he fucked marco doggy style as marco did to him earlier, marco looked so helpless from this angle, and the faces he made only made tom pick up the pace ans marco's delight was strewn on his face.  
  
Which is why he looked so disappointed when he felt tom slow down, but Tom reached out to run his fingers through the soft hair and hummed, "Don't worry...I-I'm just...adjusting...". He pulled out of Marco before turning the human on his side and lifting up one of his legs to place it on his shoulder as he pushed himself back in. Marco shoved his head into the pillow to muffle out his cries from their new position as tom's eyes happily admired him and their intercourse from their new position. Marco felt himself turn beat red, tom was enjoying this, enjoying watching his human be fucked sore in every position he could think of. "G-getting close?", Marco manged to lift his head up and shake it, he was probably lying but more time to keep going was more then fine with tom and continued to pound him sideways before getting prepared for their next position.  
  
Marco watched Tom pull out before helping Marco to lie down on his back, pushing back inside of him. But it was cut short when arms wrapped around Marco and he felt tom lie himself down and pull Marco on top of him, hands happily on his waist as he started to help Marco lift himself up and down on top of him, "Ride me...". Marco obeyed, despite how sore he felt each and every time he bobbed himself up and down on the prince's manhood. Tom had much easier access to Marco's hard length as it bobbed in front of the nice view of Marco taking in tom's length over and over again, Marco gasped as one hand landed on his ass as the other wrapped around him and stroked him gently. Marco was getting tired quickly from his movements, gasping as he slowed down, "T-Tom..c-can...can you kiss me again?".  
  
Tom smiled as he sat himself up, Marco still moving on his lap as he put their lips together, Marco's hands wounding into the demon's hair as he tried to move himself faster on top of him. Tom's tongue snaked inside his mouth happily before pushing Marco back onto the bed, taking the lead once again.  Marco's legs wrapped around tom's body and pulled him closer as they let out noises through their heavy kisses, Marco lifting up tom's shirt as tom immediately took it off and pulled down his pjs all the way, removing all the annoying fabric to find marco pulling his shirt over his head. They resumed their actions happily, enjoying the skin on skin contact so much better.  
  
Marco's fingers continued to push tom's face closer to his and  he gasped when he felt tom reach behind him to pull the legs on his back up to his shoulders, folding marco over, allowing himself to get even closer to marco. He was allowed to go even deeper, deeper inside the human's walls and they kissed desperately through moans and pants. "So pretty....", tom spoke through pants of lust, biting down on Marco's lower lip as he felt himself hit Marco's sweet spot. "Not..a.as....p-pretty a.ass..AHHH...Ah....You.....", the human's nails dug into tom's shoulders as the demon hit his mark dead on, "Oh...oh...g-god.......". Their foreheads bumped together and tom watched his lover's eyes squeeze tight as tom's hands roamed up his chest, "I-I..Tom....ah...AH".  
  
His nails were sharp against marco's nipples before one grabbed his length once again and the other reached around to grip his ass. Tom continued to fuck his human till marco saw stars, wanting to make the most out of their last condom for the night. He buried himself deep before he released, whispering lovely things into marco's ear as he finally finished, a spray of cum on their chests as tom tugged on the worked up length in his hand and kissed his human happily. He didn't pull out right away, enjoying the moment for now till marco's hands ran down his chest, "Now I-I think i'm ready for bed......". Tom smiled as he pulled off of him, throwing away their last condom before cleaning marco and him off with some tissues.  
  
They didn't even wash off or get dressed again before they went to sleep, just got their dirty clothes ready for washing as they climbed into bed together, snuggling under the covers. Tom instantly wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend protectively, lining his face full of kisses, "This is by far...the best movie night we've had together...". Marco gave him a smooch before snuggling into his chest and leaving the two to fall into a deep sleep together.  
-  
  
Time passed and the boys eventually awoke to a beeping alarm next to marco's bed, which scared the heck out of the demon next to marco, whose eyes snapped open and almost fell off the bed as marco shut off the alarm and was half-apologizing and half laughing to his new boyfriend. "Dammit marco, you set your alarm?", his human snickered before littering his faces with kisses, "Sorry, I forgot about it....that's one's on you for distracting me so much last night....". Tom smirked before pining marco down and under him and kissing his lips, "Aww, but that's on you for being so cute last night, I wouldn't have distracted you if you didn't make it so easy for me diaz...".  
  
Marco wrapped his arms around tom, pulling him closer, "C'mere you loser....". They went in for a deeper kiss and marco could feel tom getting a little handsy on his chest, hands trailing up to almost brush against his nipples. But marco only smirked, "Hey, we already used our last condom, you don't really wanna make me get out of bed and go grab another one right now do ya?". Tom's face fell a little but marco pulled him closer to their noses were touching, "-not that i'm opposed to that kinda thing at all....". Tom could feel marco's hands roaming around him as well, and he flashed his teeth happily before latching them onto marco's neck, biting and sucking happily much to marco's pleasure.  
  
MARCO!!! WE'RE HOME!!"  
  
Untill Tom pulled back at the sound of voices, marco's parents. He felt his face grow completely red and he suddenly felt embarrassed about his actions, making marco immediately try and calm him down and reassure him before calling out to his parents, "OK MOM!!!". He pecked Tom on the lips gently before whispering in the demon's ear, "We'll continue this later...ok?", and the prince nodded as his friend got up and struggled to get dressed in his scattered pjs from last night before he  opened the door to greet his parents, who brought home donuts. Tom hopped off the bed and dressed up himself to follow after him, seeing Marco hug his parents, and waving awkwardly before he felt the two adults wrap their arms around him, "TOM!! It's good to see you again!".  
  
"Heh...it's good to see you too!", they unhanded him and ruffled his hair, "Did you and marco have fun last night?". Marco and Tom exchanged looks and awkward smiles, "Yeah, we.....we had fun..", Marco's dad took a good look around the room and smiled, "Aw boys, and you even cleaned up the house ! Thank you much! Donuts?". Tom and Marco immediately made their way to the kitchen to take a donut from the rather large box, munching down happily. As the diazes headed upstairs tom felt marco hold onto his hand, "How soon do you want to tell them?", the demon could only shrug as a smile spread along his face. "No need to rush....like we said before right? We're still learning?".  
  
Marco kissed his cheek, "squeezing his hand, hey....next time....you mind if I stay over at your place?". Tom snorted, "Well, as a gentleman i can't refuse my princess...just make sure we actually finish the movie this time, we probably missed all the best parts...". Marco shook his head, "I hate you.....", only for marco to happily kiss his lips, "Love you too...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me ideas for future works! 
> 
> I'm bound to do more tomco in the future. ;)


End file.
